A Second Encounter
by KingNORTH2017
Summary: Sequel to First Encounter. Finn's been through a lot but what happens when reoccurring nightmares from his past return? Fire will accompany him in the adventure to come! Question is: What would Finn do to save the ones he truly loves? Kill the girl he used to love? Or be hers?
1. 2 Years ago

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Hey guys! Welcome to a new fanfic of the Encounter Series. This is the second installment in the series that is named A Second Encounter, involving Flame Princess, Finn, A little bit of Bubblegum (I promise her time will come), Marceline, and maybe more! I got a lot of good feedback for the last fanfic I completed (First Encounter – Read if you haven't before you read this) and I would like to get a lot of feedback for this! So once you finish this chapter, please send me a review for how you like it or how much you dislike it (I don't care), like it if you like it, and follow it if you want constant updates. Other than that, enjoy!

 _2 years ago_

 _Finn tossed around the cot and his head began to profusely drop ounces of sweat, only making him clench is fists under the covers. He shook his head and groaned at the very image he was picturing, fire. He bared his eyes tighter and his body shifted and rolled to the other side of the bed. His head began to fill with more images of disaster, ice. Finally, with a sudden jolt made of sweat and a few tears, Finn ripped the covers from him and sat up, panting over and over. Jake sniffed and raised his head in the air, wondering what the sudden stench was. He saw his brother sitting up in bed and raised an eyebrow. "Bro you alright?" Jake asked. Finn let his breathing catch up to him and looked at his brother. "I had the weirdest dream dude." Finn replied. Jake sighed and jumped down from his drawer bed and onto Finn's bed, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Want to talk about it?" Jake asked. Finn ran his fingers through his growing hair and stretched his arms out. "I don't know where to start." Finn stated. Jake let out a small chuckle and removing his hand from the shoulder. "Look man, I know it's tempting, but you have to repress these dreams for now." Jake stated with a finger raised. Finn frowned and looked at Jake in confusion. "Huh?" Finn asked. "You're getting to that age when you're going to want to see a whole lot more than you ought to, trust me I was that way too." Jake continued on. Finn still had a lost expression to his face and scratched the top of his head. "Dude I got no idea what you're talking about." Finn said still scratching the top of his head. "Don't worry about it then, just try to relax and go to sleep, we'll talk about it in the morning." Jake stated, slowly making his way back to his own bed._

 _With that, Finn also made his way back to the bed and gently laid his head down to the pillow. His eyes began to feel heavy and his heart began to slow down from the stress of a dream. Finn's eyes now flustered to a close, letting the blackness soothe him and take him in._

Present

Finn tossed and turned around the stiff bed, trying to get a grasp through the nightmare. His teeth clenched and grinded together, only making sweat dribble down his forehead. His eyes shattered opened, making him jolt from the bed. Heavy breaths filled the room as he put a hand on the bed, regaining any bit of breath that he could. A shift in the bed made him gasp and get up out of the bed, only noticing the pale skin from underneath the covers. "Baby… what's wrong?" Marceline asked. Finn let his breaths come to a slow finish and he smiled at the woman before him. He got back in bed and continued to smile at his vampire mistress. "Nothing." Finn said grasping her cheek. Marceline gazed off into his eyes and nodded, laying back down and letting her fall back into a sleep. He didn't like lying to her and especially over something that he needed to talk to somebody about. He looked back at her and sighed, leaning over to leave a kiss on her cheek. Finn turned back and got up out of the bed for the last time, locating his attire which was thrown all over Marcy's room. His shirt dangled from the end of the bed post, with little to no grip, his pants lied in the corner of the room and his hat was in the hallway. He smirked and zipped up his jeans and slipped on his shirt. With one final look at Marceline, he went out toward the hall and picked up his hat, heading down the stairs and toward the front door.

" _Did you sleep any better last night?" Jake asked his brother. Finn reopened his eyes and found that he head was down on the kitchen table. "Thought not." Jake answered for him. Jake came around the table with what smelled like no other than his famous Bacon Pancakes. "J-just what I need." Finn stated, gripping a fork with an ultimate grip. Finn dug his fork into the bacon pancakes and took a massive bite, leaving tiny bits of salvia in the corner of his mouth. "Want to talk about your dream last night?" Jake asked, cleaning up the pan he used in the sink. With a clang from the table, Jake looked back and noticed Finn was frozen. "Finn?" Jake asked. Finn's hands began to shake and his eyes flustered a dash of gold. He blinked and he tried to let out a word but nothing came through. Instead of seeing his brother he only saw something that looked majestic and divine. It's wings spread through the rim of Finn's vision and made his nose bleed out. He could hear muffled shouting from the vision but he could only focus on the animal before him. "Finn, do not change what is already changed. Do not stop the flow of time, let it be as it is. You cannot change your fate human." The animal said wings spread through the area. Finn couldn't make out what it was but for some odd reason, he knew what it was. "Yes Cosmic Owl." Finn replied to the owl._

Finn shook off the memory, as if it was something that haunted him. He gulped and ran faster though the plains and toward the candy kingdom. He felt the wind blow through his shirt and hair from the his hat, letting his mind focus only on the castle, not letting anything stop him. He bared his teeth and made himself run a bit faster, not letting himself think about…

 _…A great ball of fire spread through the ice lands, as Finn found a bit of cover to save himself. "Glob!" Finn shouted. He looked back up to notice the great color that filled the sky. Red, orange, and yellow penetrated every bit of the cold colors that lay before it. Blue, white and a bit of grey tried to surround the colors but instead was blocked off and a cluster of shatters erupted the sky. His eyes marveled at the scene before him, just as the Cosmic Owl had shown him. Fire and ice, a battle between natural foes. Flame princess spiraled her hands together and formed a gigantic flame of death, aiming it at Ice King. "Die you old pathetic man!" Flame princess shouted. "You wench! You think I'll die that easy?" Ice King shouted back. He lifted his hands up and formed an ice shield, that seemed like it wouldn't hold against a fire attack, but it held. Finn gulped at the very sight of such a beautiful pristine girl fight against an ugly old man of fire and ice. As Flame Princess kept on with her flamethrower of an attack, Ice King lifted up and began to step forward. "Oh no." Finn said to himself as the king got closer. "I don't know why you would have said those awful things about me! But this ends now!" Ice King shouted delivering a ice punch to her stomach. Flame Princess coughed and fell to the ground, holding her stomach._

 _Finn could hear the sizzling of dying fire and his mind began to race. "I can't watch this anymore!" Finn shouted jumping from the rocks. Ice King laughed hysterically, formed an ice crystal sword, and raised it so the pointy end starred down at the now helpless princess. "Goodbye princess." Ice King stated and with a sudden lift of the sword, he was interrupted by Finn's shoulder to his face. "Stop it!" Finn exclaimed. Ice King landed to the side, lifted up his head, and growled. Flame Princess looked up to see Finn standing over her. "Finn!" She shouted. He sighed and looked at Ice King reclaim his sword and he was about to say something till Flame Princess stood up behind Finn. "Finn let me kill this old man." Flame Princess stated. Finn quickly turned around and shook his head. "You can't, so both of you please-." He started putting his hands to his side stretched out. "-STOP!" He finished pushing Ice King back and holding his princess back with a little burn to his palm. The two attackers looked confused so Finn let off a sigh and put his head down. "I did it, I wrote the letters about you two." Finn said through his shame. There was a long bit of silence before Flame Princess broke it with a question. "What do you mean you wrote the letters?" Flame Princess asked with flames rising to her sides. Finn turned to her and looked at her. "I had this dream that you two fought and the Cosmic Owl foresaw it and gave me the dream. Therefore, he told me to witness the fight in reality. So in order to make you guys fight, I wrote those awful things about you." Finn explained. A chuckle came from the Ice King as soon as Finn was done explaining but not a word came from the fire princess. Instead he could hear a sizzle from her, as he looked up he saw a tear, for the first time he watched as his fire maiden cried. He lifted his eyebrows and held a hand out to her. She shook her head and backed away slowly, letting her flames sizzle and dash toward the sky. "Wait no! Flame Princess!" Finn exclaimed watching as Flame Princess turned and disappeared from the area._

AUTHOR'S NOTE – If you didn't catch what I was doing there the Italicized parts were flashbacks. So yeah! I really need all the feedback I can get for this story and I really am liking the overall idea that I have, all you guys that like lemon I'm gonna have some lemon in here eventually but not now in the early chapters. If you guys like this story so far leave a like, if you want constant updates on it follow the story or follow me, and please leave a review for me! You guys have an awesome day, over and out.


	2. A Fiery Desire

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I'm sorry for the delay of updates, it's been a hectic month and everything got thrown at me all at once. So here we go, ENOUGH WITH THE EXCUSES! Here's to another chapter in the Second Encounter. I don't own Adventure Time, characters, or story. I DO own the First Encounter Series so yay. Oh BTW, Lemon lovers? Good ;D

"Finn? What's wrong!?" Princess Bubblegum shouted from across her castle room. Finn grasped the door in front of him, trying to get countless amounts of breath back. Sweat dribbled and rolled off of his forehead making the princess worry more. She ran over to him, putting her arm around his back. "I-I'm fine, just n-need to lay down." Finn declared finding his hand touching the fabric of a bed. Finn let his legs collapse as he fell onto the bed, arms sprawled and fingers stretched. He let puffs of air in and out of his chest, letting his sweaty head dry and his beating heart catch up to his slower breathing. "Okay Finn, please, what's wrong?" Bubblegum asked hovering over Finn. With a large breath of air and a forced uplift, Finn rose from the bed and planted his feet on the ground, still sitting on the comfy sheets. "It's happening again… the dreams." Finn stated. At first, it took the princess to figure out what he was talking about, till a shock bolted through her already thinking brain. "You don't mean Flame Princess do you?" Bubblegum asked. Finn stayed silent and kept his head down low. Bubblegum took in a few bits of breaths herself, regaining her easiness around the distraught hero. "Finn, you have to understand that she cannot be allowed back into your life." She explained kneeling down to Finn's level. Finn nodded his head and looked up at the pink skinned princess.

He saw what he always saw, pink hair, pink skin, a golden crown, and those dark hot pink eyes that could tear his soul apart with one look. She was indeed the thing that made him tick, even if she didn't know that herself. Even with a vampire mistress to his every need, every day if that's what it came to, he had her. Finn often thought about what it would be like to instead have her as his girlfriend, even with all the other girls in the kingdoms and the lands, she was the one that he always went after. Why?

She saw what she always saw, blonde hair seeping out from that beat pelt cap, light peachy skin with dark scars and dirt, golden locks dangling from his blonde hair and those dark blue eyes that could rip her heart out with one single look. Even with the feelings Bubblegum had for Finn, it was dangerous. Dangerous not for Finn, but for herself. Of all the enemies that Finn has made in the land, she would become a primary target for such enemies to use. Finn would save her of coarse but what if one day he can't come? What if one day Finn can't be the hero of Ooo?

Without warning, the two, bound by a force of nature that was only communicated through a passionate kiss. A seal that wouldn't be broken till one of them let go. The princess began to push herself onto the bed and onto the hero, making her laugh through the unbreakable kiss. Finn put his arms around the princess and slid his lips down to her neck and kissed it with all his desire. The princess, with her lips free, began to bite the bottom portion of her lip and let out a large moan. Finn laughed and let go of her neck, looking back at the princess's blushed face. "So much for talking." Finn chuckled. Without a response, Bubblegum rose up and put her legs onto Finn's arms. "We're done talking!" She shouted. Bubblegum kicked at her feet and dropped her heeled shoes to the floor, only putting her feet right back onto the bed. She lifted her dress up and over Finn's abdomen, sliding down her underwear. "Whoa, we're moving fas-." Finn started but was interrupted by a sweet taste of a clit. Finn squirmed for a bit but relaxed and grabbed the princess's thighs. "Come on! I know you like the taste of bubbleg-!" She began to say before she let out a large scream of ecstasy. With a slip of a tongue and a collision of salvia, Finn began to lick the inside of her. It was indeed what she had called it, bubblegum flavor. Finn licked the folds around her pussy before entering his tongue farther and farther. Finally, he let his tongue swirl and grind alongside her pussy walls. "Oh glob, oh g-glob!" Princess Bubblegum moaned. Finally, with a swish, Finn delved his tongue straight into her clit, allowing his lips to massage her folds. "I'm gonna… I'm gonna…" She shouted. Before she could say anymore, a large spray of sweetness hit the inside of Finn's mouth, dripping from his tongue to his taste buds. Pure bubblegum cum, straight from the source. Finn released his tongue from her insides and looked up at her, now letting his hands explore her smooth skin to her upper thighs. "Yeah, I think I can still say I like the taste of bubblegum." Finn said with a light smirk. Princess bubblegum laughed and looked down at the bulge in Finn's pants. She crawled back to the end of the bed and stared at the mountain before her. Without warning, her hands grasped at it, making Finn groan. "Looks like you got a little too excited." Bubblegum explained feeling Finn's moist pants. "Yeah, got admit, been awhile since I've gotten a sweet taste." Finn laughed. "You see the funny thing is-." Princess bubblegum started unzipping Finn's pants, exposing Finn's wet member. "-we're not done yet." Bubblegum stated with a deadly smile.

' _What not done yet?'_ A voice rang through Finn's head. Finn blinked and tried to focus on the voice that went through. His eyes bounced around the room, trying to find the source of it. ' _If you're looking for where this is coming from, you're stupid.'_ The voice declared. Just as the voice was beginning to talk, Bubblegum rose up from the bed and began to strip down from her long dress, exposing her bare body to him. _'She's pretty, she's beautiful, she's clean. Why don't you spice it up, add a little FIRE to the situation.'_ The voice said with a feminine laugh. A flash went through Finn's eyes, a realization that caught him off guard to the sight of Bubblegum's tits crawling toward him. "You ready my hero for a sweet sensation?" She asked with a wink. ' _Question is, are you ready for me?'_ The voice asked. Without another second gone by, Finn's eyes began to burn, his heart and lungs felt like lava and most of all, his desire felt like a fanning flame. He blinked and reopened them to feel a desire like no other. _'Have fun Finn.'_

With no hesitation, Finn sprung from his position and lunged on Bubblegum, she let out a yelp and spread her legs wide open. "Didn't expect you would-." Finn interrupted her with a strong forced kiss to the lips making her moan, grasping his shirt. She bared her teeth and removed his shirt and threw it to the side. "Fuck me Finn!" She shouted. Finn rose up and removed his jeans with a single stride. He laughed aloud and widened his eyes. His hands took hold of Bubblegum's lower leg and lifted it high in the air, ready for him to insert his member. "And you thought I was moving fast!" She shouted tilting her head up. Finn smiled thrusted forward, feeling the familiar wet grip of her walls around his erect member. He let out a large groan and began to slowly make his hips go back and forth. "Oh Glob!" Bubblegum shouted as Finn tightened his grip on her leg and went faster with his thrusts. He bared his teeth and let go of her let, falling down ontop of her, letting his lips collide with hers. He let go and opened his eyes to reveal to her a different shade that he hadn't seen before. "Wait, Finn stop-." Bubblegum tried to make Finn stop. However, Finn rose up putting his arms next to her body and thrusted deeper and faster. She couldn't stop him, not now anyways. Even if she could stop him, this was a feeling that she had never felt Finn give before. She spread her legs wider for the hero and she let out loud moans and yells as she let herself coat Finn's dick with her pleasure. Finn still kept thrusting into Bubblegum as he let the sweat glide off his tone body. "F-Finn!" Bubblegum was able to shout through the thrusts. Finn payed no attention to her, he just forced himself farther into her as if it was his only thing to do in this world. ' _That's it! Harder. Harder. HARDER!'_ The voice rang through Finn's head once more. All he wanted to do was please the voice, he was tired of it, it only helped to see Bubblegum's tits bounce for him with her pink legs spread and high in the air, letting his dick penetrate her deepest retches of her pussy. It wasn't till the voice hit him with a scream that he pulled out and released his pleasure all over bubblegum. A bit of cum dripped from her tits and stomach, letting her relax and lay her head down.

' _Glob that was exhilarating, I've had enough fun toying with you. Now it's time I spread my full power to you personally. I'll see you soon, Finn.'_ The voice said slowly fading out of his head. Bubblegum looked up at Finn who had his regular dark blue eyes back. Finn took large breaths in and noticed Bubblegum covered in cum. He let out a small chuckle and then a smirk went over his face. "You alright there?" Finn asked. As her response, Bonnie lifted from her position and stared into the human's eyes. "I guess so, but are you alright?"

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Wooh! There's the second chapter of A SECOND ENCOUNTER! I hope you who like lemon loved this chapter, and if you didn't, well I know you'll like the next chapters I've got planned. There will be plenty more lemon scenes, kinda like the first book, it'll differ on the scenes but there will always be room for them. So as always. If you liked this chapter leave a like and a follow if you want to get constant updates on constant chapters… LEAVE A review if you want to be nice or if you have something that you want to rant to me that sucks about it, I don't care, I want any feedback good or bad. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! Have a great rest of your day and I will be writing the next chapter, as soon as I stop typing this note… bye.


	3. Cinnamon Bun's Betrayal

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Ah, yet another chapter to my wonderful SECOND ENCOUNTER. I'm not going to waste any time with this one, in fact it's going to be a little longer than most but it'll be worth it. Plus it starts right after the last chapter so I don't own the Adventure time series, characters, story or none of it. So here we go…

Finn stared up at the engraved ceiling with Princess Bubblegum by his side, with her arm steadily grasping his chest under the covers. "So you're telling me, there was a voice." Bubblegum stated from Finn's chest. "Uh-huh." Finn replied. "And this voice sounded like-." Bubblegum stopped to the soft touch of Finn massaging her head. "Princess stop worrying, I already told you, it's nothing to worry about." Finn declared still massaging her cheeks. The princess scooted his hands off of her as she forced her hands onto his shoulder, sliding on top of him. "Seriously, round three?" Finn asked. "No take this seriously." Bubblegum demanded. She looked closely at his eyes and blinked a few times. She let her hair fall to the side of Finn's face, making him close his eyes and smell the fresh scent of sweetness. "Open your eyes." Bubblegum commanded. Before Finn could reply her hands reached around and forced one eye open with a stretch of her fingers. Finn tried to get free but she left him at a still with a light slap on the stomach. "What are you looking for?" Finn asked. "Any sign of fire." Bubblegum replied. Finn shook his head and grabbed her hands. "What have I told you before? I doesn't matter what she did to me or what I did to her. The point is I have no reason to go back to her. So there is no sign of the desire I had for her or no sign of damage." Finn explained with a tone. Bubblegum sighed and bowed her head in silence. Finn looked away as he didn't like seeing her sad, what only a dead man would see, and titled his head down. "Hey. Look at me." Finn said putting his fingers on her chin. A small tear began to form around her left eye and as it fell he blinked. "You have to understand something, if I ever left you alone in this world, I don't know what I would do. In fact let's make this clear, if I die and leave you alone in this world, you have my consent to come down to the afterlife and kick the living shit out of me. You have my word not only as a hero, but as something more. I will never leave you." Finn finished his phrase making Bubblegum let out more tears along the way. "If it'll make you feel any better, check me out, do some tests, tell me everything is going to be alright." Finn finished with a kiss to her lips. He lifted up his left hand and massaged her cheek with it.

As Finn began to kiss her more, and Bubblegum kissing him back, little did they know that a set of eyes, evil as they could be, stared down from them and watched them. A small chuckle came from a room overhead and heels exited the room. "At last, maturation has taken hold of the hero of Ooo. The final minute of my return will be inevitable. This world will be mine, in the name of my kingdom, so shall the fire burn those who dare to oppose it!" She shouted with a devious smile. "For I, the true queen of Ooo, will retain my place in the throne room of that bitch's castle, and take Finn back!" She exclaimed with an attentive glare. "Prepare for our assault, prepare for the worst, prepare for killing innocents! We take what is rightfully ours!" She shouted raising a fist to the air. "Raise your fists to the sky and claim the fire goddess to be your QUEEN! For I will be The Superior FLAME OVERQUEEN!" Flame Princess shouted from the balcony of her father's castle. Seemingly hundreds to the thousands of flame citizens shouted her by name. "Phobe! Phobe! Phobe!" The people of the fire kingdom shouted.

Flame Princess retreated back into the castle, letting off small nervous breaths, feeling the adrenaline fuel her ongoing fire. "That was an excellent speech my queen." A servant proclaimed. "Was it?" She asked sitting down in front of a mirror. "Yes it was. We have preparations for you now at your request." The servant stated. "Ah lovely, I'll see to it at once." Flame Princess said standing up from her chair. Flame Princess began to walk down a long hallway that led to a large set of stairs going down. Her heels collided with each step making a loud echo throughout the corridor. However, a few other sounds began to outmatch her heels as they too echoed the area.

"Please STOP!"

"No!"

"Argh! Don't hurt me!"

Flame Princess loved to hear the cries of the weak, the excuses of the betrayers and most of all the pleas of her father. "There's my ultimate ruler! How'd the speech go?" The ex-king asked. "Fine." Flame Princess stated walking past the fire cage. "Oh g-great. Well I'll see you later, I hope to see you conquer-." Flame Princess shut the door behind her to the dungeon and tilted her head. She drew closer and closer to the sound of torture being conducted, the sweet sound it was to her.

"Don't! No!"

She smiled and bit her under lip to the sound of someone getting a lashing, a person that could only be in so much pain could only be making so much noise as she was hearing. She smirked to even the idea of flesh burning and melting, the cringe that others would feel to this only makes her feel pleasure within her fanning flames. Till Finn crossed her mind. Her heels stopped clacking for a bit as she thought of the old flame she had. It burned lower than before and it ignited by means of just touching that humanoid. That one kiss. She remembered that day all too well and tried not to think about it too much. However, with a plan such as this, all she could think about was Finn. The hero that saved her from core extinction. She looked forward and shook the feeling off and walked toward the last dungeon door and opened it. Inside she could hear muffled crying and a light blue overtone slowly fading. "Well if it isn't the betrayer, how are you doing today?" Flame Princess asked in a feminine voice. "Please DON'T! I didn't mean to do any harm to you my lady! I was only trying to do as my princess commands." He shouted from the corner of the cell. "Aw, is that right, are you just trying to follow orders?" Flame Princess asked squatting down to reveal light. As she walked closer to the prisoner, so did he slowly admit to the light revealing his round feature to the entire room. "Why'd you betray me Cinnamon Bun?" She asked the beaten candy. "I can't! If I tell you, she'd never allow me to return to home!" Cinnamon Bun shrieked. "You've said that before to my lovely interrogators, however I'm asking because you won't talk to them. So here's my proposition." Flame Princess said snapping her fingers. Cinnamon Bun's eyes glared to the door to see a little creature appear beside Flame Princess. "Flambo here gave you something, and in return, he's going to take it away if you don't want to talk to me." The Princess said with a smile. "Okay… Well let's see. I was sent here to spy on you, I was sent here to also gather information about your father." Cinnamon Bun answered. Flame Princess laughed and looked at Flambo. "Very good Cinnamon Bun, very good. Now, tell me again why you were sent here, the truth this time." Flame Princess stated with a smirk. "Wait! That was the truth, all of it! I promise my lady, I promise!" Cinnamon Bun cried out. "Oh I'm sure it is buddy, uh, Flambo, would you mind treating Cinnamon Bun here, he looks a little _blue._ "Wait! This is my heat shield! That's why I'm blue!" Cinnamon Bun exclaimed. Flame Princess laughed, pointing her head to the air, holding her stomach. "Ah, my dear, _that's the point._ " Flame Princess said with a deadly glare.

Flambo approached Cinnamon Bun and raised his hands out to him. He began to speak utter non-sense but soon symbols began to appear in front of Cinnamon Bun's face. "Please Princess, I'll tell you anything!" He shouted. "I'm sure you will in due time." She replied watching Flambo cast his spell. Flambo reached out and tapped Cinnamon Bun in the head and held onto him before the blue began to slowly be drained from his body. Screams filled the little cell as Cinnamon Bun cried out in pain. Flambo retracted his hands and stepped back, watching as Cinnamon Bun scream in pain. "The noise, the retch that I will cause your kingdom you dwell from, will be unmatched to anything this world has ever seen." Flame Princess said still watching Cinnamon Bun scream and shout at the fire burning his fragile sweet skin. "Oh Glob! Oh please s-stop this PAIN! Agrghhhhhhhh!" Ah!" Cinnamon Bun shouted and cried. Flame Princess smiled and looked back at Flambo and nodded her head. Flambo ran back over to Cinnamon Bun and still with the spell at hand, hit his hand back onto his forehead, allowing the blue to cool the flames around him. "Oh Glob! You're a monster! A heathen!" He shouted. "You know, it doesn't take me but a second to declare you useless and throw you into a fire pit and wait to see how long that heat shield of yours lasts." Flame Princess threatened. Cinnamon Bun gulped and put his very edge against the wall. "Now tell me-." She stated kneeling to his level. "-Why were you sent here?" She asked again and for the last time.

Cinnamon Bun took large breaths in and looked over at Flambo, who was waiting with the spell still ready. "Alright, the reason I was sent here, was to gain your trust. The princess received word you had gained the throne at your kingdom and the day when she and Finn came here and talked with you was the day when it all began. My princess told me to gain your trust which I did, and then to free the Flame King. Doing that in her eyes would restore the peace among the Fire Kingdom and the other exposing lands. That's all I know! Okay?" Cinnamon Bun shouted. Flame Princess chuckled and patted him on the head. "That's a good informant, now I have exactly what I needed to fight against your bitch of a princess." The princess stated. She stood up and looked down at Flambo, who was looking at her for an order. "Flambo, I need you to go to the commander of my army to stand down for right now, tell him there's been a change of plans." Flame Princess ordered. Flambo nodded and ran out of the cell and up the stairs. Flame Princess turned back toward Cinnamon Bun. "Are you going to kill me?" He asked. She laughed and shook her head. "On the contrary Cinnamon Bun, you just became a liability." She stated. Cinnamon Bun raised an eyebrow and sat up. "I need you to do something for me, a simple task really, but it does involve more betrayal." Flame Princess explained. "The only betrayal you will be doing though, is burning your bridge to your sweet princess."

AUTHOR'S NOTE – oooooohhhh boy that was fun to write. Poor Cinnamon Bun though... If anyone was wondering I did make him more intelligent and used "big boy" words rather making him like a little kid. So that's where I'll end Chapter 3. As always leave a like if you liked it. Leave a follow if you want to receive constant updates on this story. Also please leave a review, even if you're a guest. I like Private Messaging people so that's fun too. Leave your thoughts or your likes about the story and hey you can even leave a dislike on it :D. HAVE A GREAT DAY!


	4. Fire

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Hello everybody! I hope you're in the mood for something spectacular because I think I have something that you all might just like! :D. I don't own Adventure Time nor the characters or story. I do own the First Encounter Series. Here we go:

Finn found his clothes thrown about the room and laughed every single time he came across a piece. One would be by the bed, then the other would somehow be across the room and so forth. He knelt down and picked up the last bit of clothes, which was his hat, and walked toward the bathroom. A bit of steam flew into the bedroom as his hand slowly creaked the door open. He could hear light humming from inside the shower. He chuckled as he tip toed forward to the shower curtain. "Ahem." A voice sung through the sneak. Finn jumped and bared his teeth, looking back at what caused him to get scared. A round figure appeared outside the bathroom door with a tux and a smirk on his face. "Peppermint Butler, you blocker." Finn stated laughing. The butler didn't exchange the laugh with Finn rather kept a serious face strolled through him. "I hope you have taken full advantage of the princess's delightfulness this morning." Peppermint Butler replied. "Yes I have and I think I will be leaving now." Finn said. "I believe that would be of the greater interest." The candy butler claimed. Finn began to walk past the butler when he heard an offset in his voice. "That's funny." The butler frowned. He began to walk over to the bedroom balcony and stare off toward the valley. "What is it?" Finn asked approaching the butler. "I don't know, all I know is that my senses are kicking in." Peppermint Butler explained.

Finn and the butler looked out over the kingdom to see if there was anything to see. Till a blue spec appeared across the plains. "What's that?" Finn asked pointing. Peppermint butler squinted, trying to get a closer look at whatever was getting closer by the minute. "Better get down there, at once." The butler said to Finn, who was already running toward the door. He opened the door and took off down a long hallway then toward the connecting staircase leading to the exit. Finn exerted all his might to dash out of the castle and towards the kingdom gates.

Jake began to walk with a brisk pace toward the candy kingdom. He hadn't seen his brother in a few days and was starting to get worried that he was with Marceline or the princess. "Poor buddy, exposed to so much that he can't decide which he wants." Jake said to himself. He walked faster toward the kingdom and stopped with a sniff. His head spiraled around and tried to locate the object of his attention. "What is that?" He asked himself. Jake pointed his nose to the direction of the stench and pawed the ground. "Smells like…" He trailed off widening his eyes. "…Cinnamon?"

Finn ran faster past the pretzel gates and up the plain candy hills. He stopped at the top of it all and looked out toward the blue object, which was steadily moving. He squinted his eyes and took in large amounts of breaths before pushing his legs forward with a sprint. The blue object became more obviously like a figure the more he got closer to it. Soon he could see a roundness to the figure before a realization came over him. "I-is that?" Finn asked himself through the sprint. "-Cinnamon Bun?"

Princess Bubblegum reached for a towel from outside of the shower and wrapped her body around it. She smiled and stepped out of the shower before looking to the door. "Oh Finn! Could you help me with my dress?" She shouted from the doorway. Silence. She frowned and leaned back toward the narrow door. "Finn?" She asked from the door. Instead of Finn, Peppermint Butler opened the door and looked up. "I'm sorry for seeing you this exposed, but Finn has left." He explained shielding his eyes. Bubblegum blinked and sighed, looking back at the bathroom mirror. "Did he say why he left?" She asked staring at her pink skin. "Actually I sent him out to investigate an unknown object approaching the kingdom." The butler explained. Bubblegum's eyes flared and turned toward Peppermint Butler. "Why was I not informed of this?" She asked with a stern glare. "You were indisposed, it would've been inappropriate for me to disrupt you at the time. Trust me my princess, Finn has it covered." The butler covered himself. Bubblegum nodded and went back to the mirror, before hurrying the process. "What object could be approaching the kingdom now?" She asked, still talking to the butler. "Some blue object, the only thing I know is that I picked up a sensory vibe from it. It maybe just nervousness, however I think the object might be candy." He explained further. Bubblegum nodded picking up a comb for her hair. Till a flash of realization hit like a ton of bricks, dropping the comb onto the sink.

Cinnamon Bun tried to run faster but ended up falling over flat on his face. "Ah, no!" He shouted trying to roll over. His little arms and legs frilled around till he gave up. A little sob escaped his voice till a shadow emerged from the hills. "Need some help there buddy?" Finn asked. "Oh! Finn! Thank you!" Cinnamon Bun exclaimed frolicking his arms toward the hero, or so he thought was the direction. "Alright just let me get a grip." Finn said pulling the candy on the top of the head. "Woo, there you go, good as new." Finn said standing Cinnamon Bun back up. "Thank you Finn." Cinnamon Bun replied continuing his run. "Wait! Buddy!" Finn shouted taking off after Cinnamon Bun. Finn easily caught up with the round candy and stopped him. "I thought you were in the fire kingdom." Finn said. "Uh… No, it's… not anymore. Flame Princess no longer required my service and allowed me to return to the candy kingdom." Cinnamon Bun tried to explain. Finn frowned and knelt down to his level. "What are you not telling me buddy?" He asked. "Nothing! I must return to the princess, at once." Cinnamon Bun replied. Finn tilted his head and smirked, knowing easily how to trick the candy into telling him what he wanted. "Why'd you want to go see the princess so badly, probably to give her nice big hug right?" Finn asked. "Well yeah… but I needed to also tell her something." Cinnamon Bun added. "What's that you needed to tell her?" Finn asked with a friendly tone. "That I fail-." Cinnamon Bun declared before widening his eyes. "-I can't tell you anymore! I've got to speak to the princess." He shouted. Finn laughed and put a hand on Cinnamon Bun's large head. "Why don't you tell me and I can escort you to the kingdom." Finn convinced. The candy blinked and tried to debate with himself for a bit before giving in with a large sigh. "Alright I'll tell you, but you have to promise that you won't tell the princess I told you." He replied with a sad expression. "Hey, I promise I won't tell her, now. Tell me."

Jake saw overhead Finn talking with Cinnamon Bun and laughed. Jake ran up faster before seeing Finn stand up. "Finn!" Jake shouted. Finn turned around and glared at his brother. "Oh glob Finn, you look pissed." Jake stated before seeing Finn take off back toward the kingdom. "Finn! Wait!" Jake shouted before turning to Cinnamon Bun. "Here hop on." Jake said kneeling down and transforming to a large creature. Cinnamon Bun hopped onto Jake's back which conveniently turned into a seat. "What was that all about?" Jake asked Cinnamon Bun. "I can't tell!" Cinnamon shouted. Jake sighed and instead of wasting time, he began to put all four legs to work by running toward Finn, who was already at the gates of the candy kingdom.

Finn bared his teeth and slammed the door open of the castle and ran back towards the stairs and down the hall. He shoulder bumped the door to Bubblegum's chambers and saw her sitting by a window. "So let me get something straight! You sent Cinnamon Bun to the Fire Kingdom to FREE the flame king and to end the Flame Princess's reign!" Finn shouted. Princess Bubblegum kept sitting by the window before gently standing up and looking at Finn. "Yes I did." She replied. Finn glared at her and walked over to her. "WHY?" He asked grasping her arms. "Because it was the only way to establish peace among Ooo." She explained. Finn shook his head and looked at her emotionless expression. "How could be so heartless. You realize if Cinnamon Bun had freed the Flame King, the princess would be dead?!" Finn exclaimed still holding the princess's arms. "Yes." Princess Bubblegum responded. Finn let go of her and walked away holding his face. "You have to realize, I don't just protect _you,_ I protect the land of Ooo, and she's in Ooo, so even if she hates me, I protect her. I protect all the kingdoms, and I serve all the princesses." Finn stated looking back at Bubblegum. "And you must understand something yourself, it would've been no breeze off of this land to see her die." Bubblegum explained with a tilt of her head. Finn widened his eyes and drew his hands through his hair. "She cannot die, I won't allow you to."

Jake ran through the door, his hands on the doorway, panting like no tomorrow. "S-sorry to i-interrupt, but Cinnamon Bun needs to talk to Bubblegum." Jake said. Finn sighed and stepped aside as Cinnamon Bun walked past and toward the princess. "Ah, Cinnamon Bun. How was the-." The princess started but was cut off. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I failed you. I'm sorry also for what I have to do now. But if I don't others won't be sorry for me. So please forgive me." Cinnamon Bun stated grasping it tighter. "Cinnamon Bun, what do you got there?" Finn asked frowning. "It's light outside, you don't need-."

Cinnamon Bun dropped it, it fell almost in slow motion as all three of them watched the red, orange and yellow fall to the ground. The wax already was melting off the candle and as the candle dropped, so did the flame begin to hit the easily flammable floors. "Glob!" Finn shouted as the fire began to circulate and spread faster than anyone could imagine. "How is that spreading so fast?" Bubblegum shouted searching for any bit of water. "Stomp on it Jake!" Finn shouted. Jake obediently began to stomp on the fire but immediately retracted as his foot scoured in pain. "I can't!"

Laugher began to fill the room as the fire slowly began to spread throughout the room. "Princess!" Finn shouted as he saw the fire create a wall barricading one side from Bubblegum and him. "You thought I could die! You thought you could free the very thing I caged! You thought you could keep him from me? Well you were wrong, a wrong, BITCH." A voice exclaimed. The fire began to formulate a spiral as a figure emerged from it all. The figure absorbed all the fire from it and Finn scoffed. A long dress flew with the fanning flame, long hair spiraled and spit out chunks of flame, and eyes that burnt the souls of who watched them. "I have returned." Flame Princess said staring at the candy princess. "And you will die!" She shouted forming a fire sword from her hand. She jumped through the air as Princess Bubblegum shielded her head from the attack. A loud clang appeared from atop of her head as she looked up to see a dark red sword block the attack. Flame Princess looked up face to face to see her desire. "You won't kill her, not on my watch." Finn claimed with a stern glare. "Then you too, will die love."

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Perfect cliffhanger in my book, standards really. I KNOW A LOT OF YOU WILL LIKE THIS. I worked my ass off on this scene, in fact perfected what will happen and how it will affect the future story. All I can say is that of coarse there will be a fight, but a CAPTURE? Toon in next time to find out. Review, review, review. I want all the feedback I can get from this. If you liked this leave a like. I really want people to follow this as well because I'm going to be updating you guys on my other one called MY BIZZARO. Which will be deleted to be redone. NO MORE SPOILERS! Review, like, follow, or just keep reading. Have a great day!


	5. Can't defeat a fanning flame

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Thank you so much for continuing to read this fanfic. I've gotten good feedback from you guys and honestly I want that to keep on going! Please after you get done reading this review it, it's the one thing that I want to hear is how you guys like it or don't like it. Anyway, I don't own Adventure time, characters, stories ETC.

Finn gripped his demonic sword has hard as he possibly could, holding the fire back off with every bit of strength he had. His teeth bared at the force that she was pushing into him with her own sword. "Let me have her! She must die!" Flame Princess shouted through the binding. "Never!" Finn shouted back pushing the swords back. Flame Princess swayed her sword back and forth, holding it up to her side. "Why protect a person that won't in return to you?" She asked. Finn glared and dashed forward at the princess slashing at her. "Shut up!" He shouted. The two clanged swords together making Flame Princess take a step back. Finn jolted forward and put his sword to the air, reading for a heavy attack. However, Flame Princess easily dodged the attack and shoulder bumped Finn. He stepped off toward the side and flashed his eyes back to her. "You cannot defeat a fanning flame!" Flame Princess shouted lunging with her sword to the air. Finn rose up and put his sword up to his chest to block the incoming attack. A large clang shattered the room making even Finn clench with a bit of nervousness. She was powerful, more powerful than the last time that he had seen her fight. Never had he seen her take up a weapon before and it too was powerful. Flame Princess held her sword back allowing Finn to dash forward to get close. He extended out his foot to kick the princess but was blocked by some sort of shield. "Ha, got you!" Flame Princess shouted. Finn confusingly tried to move his leg but was brought close to the princess. He was face to face with the princess, heat sinking off of her made sweat profusely dribble from the top of his forehead. Without a sudden warning, Flame Princess's face moved closer to Finn's in a fast motion and their lips locked. Finn shouted through the kiss and try to break away from the friary collision. The princess let him go with a smack of her lips, dropping him down to the ground.

Fire began to grow suddenly from her skin forming some kind of clothing in Finn's eyes. However, the clothing soon turned into molten metal that could only be described as armor. It formed around her shoulders and towards her waist, exposing only her bare stomach and legs. "Finally, I have scoured this land for a replacement but alas I couldn't find a proper one. So when I discovered you had only grown beyond your potential, I had to get you back love." Flame Princess said while her power grew. Finn raised his hand in the air and stood up, gripping his sword even tighter. "You mean to tell me you came here for me?" Finn asked. Flame Princess laughed and walked toward the hero. "I've come to kill that sweet little bitch. And to answer your question-." Flame Princess explained before clashing sword with sword with Finn again. "-YES." She said making a kissing expression. Finn grunted while throwing the princess off of his sword. He charged forward and slashed his sword forward, only missing the princess every time. "Don't you feel it?! The power that illuminates your soul?" Flame Princess asked while blocking countless of his attacks. Finn bared his teeth and tried to jump onto a wall and do a power attack but was easily evaded by Flame Princess. He went through the air and landed on bare ground. He turned his head in different directions before spotting her.

A wall of fire began accumulate towards him making him look up and widen his eyes. "Oh shit." The fire grew larger and engulfed any object in it's way, demolishing the walls and columns supporting the roof. He lunged to the side and looked toward the princess behind a column. "Princess!" He shouted raising up from his position. He exerted a fast sprint, practically beating the wall of fire to the princess. He grabbed her and looked back, still holding onto her as tight as possible. There was no time to evade such an attack, so he knelt down behind the column and shielded her from the attack. Fire blazed the area, making Bubblegum scream from the fire spreading. Jake, who had been looking for an opportunity to get Bubblegum to a safer area, shielded himself behind a wall as the fire blew out the bay windows. "None can escape the will of fire!" Flame Princess shouted through her expressed power. Finn yelled out in pain as the fire drew over him and away from the princess. Finally, the attack ended and the column that they hid behind was gone and off to the side. Finn gulped and drew in a large breath before letting go of the princess, standing up. "Do you feel it now Finn?" Flame Princess asked approaching him with her sword to her side. Finn gripped his scorched shirt and ripped it off, exposing several burns to his skin and back. "No, I never did." Finn replied. "That's what I thought." Flame Princess laughed flying towards him, sword pointed forward. He raised his sword and circled it around him before he jumped up and swirled his foot around for a kick. This time his attack was successful and landed a kick to the back of her neck, making her flight end shortly to the ground. She skidded over to Bubblegum and starred at her. Bubblegum's eyes widened as Flame Princess stood up and tried to grab her.

A large fist came from the corner of the room and hit the flame princess to a further wall. Finn scoffed and ran towards the wall to see a massive hole. "Jake, protect the princess!" Finn shouted running through the hole. Jake ran over to the princess and held his hand in pain. "How can we stop this?" Jake asked kneeling down to Bubblegum's level. The princess still focused on the hole in the wall and then back at Jake. "The only possible way I know how is with a whole lot of water or liquid." The princess explained. Jake nodded and looked around the room before a hand came over his shoulder. "Get me down to my lab, I have an idea." The princess commanded.

Finn looked around the slowly blazing part of the castle, waving his hand through the growing smoke. He coughed up a lung a bit and continued through his search for the flame princess. "You know, my power is beyond what you could have ever imagined." The princess proclaimed. Finn dashed his head back and forth to try to spot out where she was talking from. "Where are you?" Finn asked. Laughter began to fill the hallway making Finn grip his sword with his two hands. "The question is not where I am, the question is, where am I not?" The princess said. A figure of smoke appeared out of the corner of his eyes not allowing him to react fast. A slash of fire came over his chest making him wince in pain. He turned back over to see the cloud of smoke slowly began to absorb fire and regain her figure. "I have perfected my matrix! You cannot defeat me anymore!" She shouted. Finn ran forward and faked a kick so she could try to block it. Instead, he bounced to the side and put his sword deep into her chest with a dash attack. She screamed out in pain and hit Finn across the face. She laughed and looked at the sword as she dispersed into smoke, dropping the sword on the ground with a clang. "You cannot kill a fanning flame." Flame Princess stated. He looked around and looked back behind him. When he glanced forward, she stared at him and smiled. She lunged forward and planted her lips on him "N-no!" He shouted pushing her off of him. Fire still spread from her making the hallway light up orange and yellow.

"All it takes is one bond from you, and I'm a hurricane of disaster!" Flame Princess shouted laughing in the air. Finn took the opportunity and ran forward, past her and slid toward his sword. He picked up with little to no effort, running back to another attack. Flame Princess extended her hand out and forced a fireball out, hitting Finn square in the chest. He flew back towards the back wall and went right through, down a scaled roof. He shouted in pain as he rolled off the side, digging his sword in the side of the building. His head rested on the top of the roof from the side only getting to see Flame Princess appear right in front of his dangling sword. "Aw, did you get stuck down there." Flame Princess declared kneeling down to Finn. "Stop! Why are you doing this?" Finn shouted from the grip of his sword. Flame Princess let out a little chuckle before talking again. "Because Finn, I want what I came here for, death and love." She said with a smirk. Finn tried to pull himself from the sword into the building only to see Flame Princess laugh. "I'll make you a deal, kiss me and I'll leave." She said with a wink. "NO!" He shouted remembering the core incident. "What's the matter, think I'll fall into the earth's core again? You think by now I can control whatever I can do." Flame Princess stated lending out a hand. Finn shook his head looking back. He noticed a window in the nearby building extension. "Kiss me and I'll leave baby." Flame Princess said. Finn ignored her and positioned his feet to the wall but felt a burning touch grip his wrist. "it's not negotiable!" Flame princess shouted. Finn bared his teeth and shouted pulling sword out of the wall and also pulling Flame Princess along with him toward the window of the opposing wall.

The jump was weighed by the princess as Finn made it through the window but looked immediately out to see Flame Princess drop toward another segment of the castle and through the roof. He looked away as she fell through the roof and he nodded his head. He stood up from his kneeling position and ran to find the princess and Jake where he had left them the last time.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – that was action packed for me! How was it for you guys, Review about it. Or if you really liked it, why don't you leave a like or follow to get constant updates :D. So what are you going to do: REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE? Yes, alright go do that while I write the next chapter lol.


	6. My Return to Fanfiction (Not a chapter)

My return to Fanfiction

Hello everyone, KingNORTH here. I just wanted to say I'm so sorry for not updating on any of my fanfiction: A kiss goodbye, A second encounter, ETC. I just wanted to let you all know that I'm going to be continuing my Fanfiction endeavors, hopefully continue throughout my college years, and constantly update (try to)

Once again I apologize for not updating for a really long time, I got super busy with my life but now that I have a bit more time under my belt I'm going to start writing more fanfiction again.

This chapter is not part of the current fanfiction: A Second Encounter, rather a notification for you all wondering where I've been :D.

Now I'm back and I'm going to be continuing my fanfics and slowly begin to finish this current one. I hope you all continue to support me as you have for the past year and I hope you all continue to read the encounter series.

Thanks for reading this, and sorry again.

-Your friendly author: KingNORTH2017


	7. Hers

AUTHOR'S NOTE – If you all got my message about returning to the world of fanfiction then congrats and if not – I'm sorry for not updating like I should of but you see when you put in this equation: College finals, 40 hours a week, and no time then fanfics don't fit… HOWEVER! There's time now! And I'm using that time to give you guys quality fanfic material. I'm continuing certain ones such as this one and others. For now: Let's continue this fanfic from long ago: A Second Encounter! (Lol – I had to read my own fanfic to remember it :D)

From a distance, a blind eye could only see that the castle was destroyed, fire filling the air and the smell of candy melting down to the earth. However, to the people in the kingdom seeing the castle burn down was terrifying. Every street corner was filled with a pedestrian that was running and or screaming. And to the ones inside the castle, they already prayed to Glob that someone would save them. Luckily for them, their savior is already in there.

Finn exerted every bit of force he could through his legs to run down the hallways of the burning castle. All he could see in front of him was ceilings cracking from the ash stained walls. This only made him want to find his brother and the princess more. So his legs jerked a bit more of pressure of muscle to make it to them. He rounded a corner ahead and was stopped by a crack to the ceiling. "Crap!" Finn shouted and ran backwards to see an entire ceiling collapse in fire and flame. The smell of burnt candy filled the air of chocolates and peppermints. Although the smell was at least a bit soothing, the image was not. So the hero turned his back on the scene and ran to the other turns as he could find them.

After a bit of running past disaster after disaster, he found a large room, the situation being more dire than the rest. There were screams from the corner of the room from a little kid and two other voices shouting from one of the exits. "Penelope!" "Daddy, Mommy!" Finn froze in time and glanced at the kid stuck in the rubble of fire. He looked up and saw the roof was caving in above.

The roof left crumbles in front of him as he sheathed his sword in his pack, before taking off for the corner of the room. He stretched his legs far to get to the child faster, taking one glance above to notice gaping holes. Finn reached the kid and noticed the pile of burning candy structure and ashes in front of it. He looked at the little girl made up of a lollipop. Her tears soaked the ground and made a small sizzling sound that only Finn seemed to notice. His hands gripped the bottom of the structure as the fire began to sear his palms. He bared his teeth and let out a yell of pain as the fire spread to his forearms, then to his flexing biceps. Finally the structure flew to the side as Finn threw it to get to the girl.

Finn grabbed the little girl under the arms and cradled her on his chest only to look up at the now collapsing roof. Debris began to fall down next to him and front of him as he began to dodge each piece. He jumped side to the side gripping the little girl tighter. "Don't look up Penelope, I got you!" Finn shouted to the girl before looking up himself to see a whole layer of roof toppling towards them. "HANG ON TO ME!" Finn shouted piercing through a piece of debris and jumping hearing the collision of debris smacking the floor down. Finn's body went through the fire first, allowing him to cradle the girl in his protection against the flames. Finn landed on his back with the little girl on top of him, undamaged, unscathed, unbroken from anything. He lifted the girl up and held her in his arms. "Penelope!" Two voices shouted. Fours arms and hands tour the little girl from his arms allowing his hands to feel the fire for the first time. Red marks would be scarred to him forever from this day on, to that he would never forget. He sighed and nodded to the happy family and took off at a dead sprint down the long hallway. "Thank you!" They all shouted making Finn smile while running.

Finn sought after an opportunity to make a shortcut for himself and took it without a doubt to get to the next castle room. He ran straight for a window and shattered through it with little to no ease. He flew through the air for a split second before kicking the next window down and landing on his shoulders and rolling to a stance. He began to run again and smirked at his athleticism.

Beyond in the next room, he ran into to find Jake and Princess Bubblegum running, hands gripped and dodging fire. "Princess, Jake!" Finn shouted. Both set of eyes looked over at Finn and shouted out in glee. "Finn!" As he began to run to his brother and the princess, a shatter of sound broke through in the room. "I have you now!" A voice came through the room. Fire began to build to the ground in the center of the room making Jake move the princess back. As the fire formed to the figure that Finn drew his sword to, it laughed. "You think you would have learned now, you cannot defeat me." The princess explained. Finn squinted his eyes and twirled his sword and walked toward her. "So in that sense, you endanger a princess by destroying her castle, put innocent people in danger almost killing a little girl, and now you keep saying I won't defeat you. I'll tell you right now, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." Finn stated and ran towards the ball of fire which exposed Flame Princess. "Bring it then!" Finn put all his force into running towards her and put his arms back for less resistance. "I'm all yours!" Flame Princess shouted forming two swords. To her surprise, Finn shoulder blocked her and lifted her up and kept on running. He shouted at the burning sense on his shoulder and ignored the pain. He didn't see where he was running to and felt the shatter of a window and ran right through it. A small scream came from the princess as they both fell together. Finn held onto the princess right through the fall and impacted with a roof a house. 

Smoke filled the streets of the candy kingdom as the house crumbled to the ground. Jake and the princess ran to the hole in the window and looked through to the see the scene. "Why did he do that?" Bubblegum asked. Jake smirked and let off a little chuckle. "Well he got her out of the castle." Jake explained simply. Jake grabbed the princess's arm and pulled her along. "We need to go to my lab!" Bubblegum shouted at Jake. "Why?! We need to get you into your safety vault till this all over! Jake shouted. "There's a weapon that can be used to suppress the Flame Princess!" Bubblegum shouted back. Jake didn't respond and dragged her not to where all the banana guards were, but to where they all weren't, her lab.

People gathered around the crumbled house of ash and ole structured debris. Nothing seemed like there was alive inside till a hand busted out of the ash filled house in the form of a fist. Soon a full body emerged exposing an ash covered hero with a sword. He breathed heavy and winced at the pain he felt and climbed out in front of the people. Everyone starred at him as he looked around as he spoke. "Everyone needs to evacuate the city, for your own safety." Finn explained to the people. Everyone took a second to establish his word of advisement and turned their backs. As they all did, a feeling of eruption filled the ground. Finn confusingly looked around trying to locate where the eruption was coming from till a burst of ash filled the air once more. Everyone screamed as flames eroded from the downed house, only making Finn draw out his sword. "Everybody run!" Finn shouted maneuvering over to the fiery scene. His eyes glanced around at all the running candy people making him nervous of how this would end.

As he began to think of what was to come of this situation, the scene lifted into a blaze. Everything began to spit fire all over structures, houses, and the ground. Laughter appealed out of the downed house and a figure arose from the hell that was spreading. "Did you really think that would stop me!" The princess shouted. Finn glared at the figure that was evolving to the flame princess and sighed. "I knew only that I had a choice, let you burn the world, or let you burn me. And if you burn the world, I'll die before I let you." Finn stated walking closer to the figure, sword raised. The figure sprung from the ash pile and landed in front of Finn, exposing dual swords made of molten lava, so it seemed. "Then you'll die, for these retched people." The flame princess without a doubt said. Finn gulped and yelled a war cry before taking a slash at the princess, who easily blocked it with her two swords.

Deeper in the castle, Jake and Bubblegum ran down to her laboratory to get the weapon she so talked about. "Here it is!" Bubblegum exclaimed. She lifted a sheet that covered it and exposed what Jake thought looked like a water gun. Then he realized water was what they needed at a time of a fire situation. "Water gun?" Jake asked slowly lifting it from the table. "Yes, more specifically, water plasma rifle. Shoot direct beams of concentrated water. I built this when it seemed fit. As in I built it when the Flame King was taken down by her own daughter." Bubblegum explained with certainty. Jake gulped and held it in his hands, then extended it to his arms. A large beep came from the weapon and Jake turned toward a wall and pulled the trigger. It kicked onto his shoulder as a blast of water soaked the wall in extreme pressure. "This will do." He said back to the princess. Bubblegum ran out the door, Jake following carrying the weapon, and back toward the exit of the castle, to face the fire.

Finn gritted his teeth as Flame Princess pushed with her two swords against his demonic sword. He looked back to see there was more candy citizens in the line of fire. He gulped and pushed the princess back with all his might, only springing forward again clanging metal on metal. He forced each swing with everything that he had left to throw and still the princess blocked every one of his attack, to his plan. 'If I can get her to keep focusing on me, then everyone can get out safely.' Finn thought to himself. So Finn dueled on against the princess, only to glance around to make sure everyone was clearing out. "You can't win!" The princess shouted forcing him back into a nearby wall. His head quickly looked around to see if anybody was still in danger. There was.

Two chocolate candy people were seeking shelter in a building right behind where flame princess was. Suddenly, her head whipped around at the feeling of presence and began to walk toward the house. "NO!" Finn shouted and locked in a dead sprint towards her. "You can't save all of them." Flame Princess stated before engulfing her hands in a ball of fire. "Get out of there!" Finn shouted to the citizens who reluctantly responded to his plea. They both took off in the opposing direction as the ball of fire hit the house with a loud explosion. A shockwave erupted through the streets causing the two to fall flat against the ground. Finn slid over to them and picked them up before out of the corner of his seeing his foe with two swords. He quickly spiraled around to face the blades and blocked her attack, leaning against the two endangered. Every attack Phobe tried to inflict against Finn, he blocked with quick sword strikes to defend the two people behind him. "Run! RUN!" Finn shouted as the two once again followed his word of advice and ran to the exit. "You CAN'T SAVE THEM ALL!" Flame Princess shouted kicking him in the side making him cough up blood. The sizzling sound of his own blood landed against Flame Princess skin making her wince a tad.

"Finn!" Princess Bubblegum shouted from a far. Finn looked over Flame Princess's shoulder and noticed Jake carrying a weapon of some kind. "No wait, STAY BA-." Finn started to say but interrupted by a slash of a sword to his neck. He yelled out in pain and held his neck tightly to stop the blood flow. "Finn!" Jake shouted before pulling a pin on the weapon. He ran up to his brothers aid and stood in firing position at the princess. He bared his teeth and squeezed the trigger releasing the pressure of the water onto the flame princess. As the water hit her skin, immediate loud sizzling sounds filled the area and along side those sounds came cries out in pain. Flame Princess was slowly began to go out.

Finn knelt down and held his neck as he heard his old lover scream out in agony and in pain. Slowly she was returning to her previous form and her weapons and armor being dissolved away into nothing. She put her hands on the ground and continued to now scream out as loud as possible before crawling and panting away. Jake still held the trigger of the water gun and started to yell out. "Kill her Jake!" Bubblegum shouted in fury and rage. With everything happening, Finn watched as Flame Princess tried to crawl away from the torturous death that was happening to her. Finn couldn't look away as she slowly began to fade to a crimson red and spots of her becoming black and charred. "J-Jake that's enough." Finn try to yell out in his own pain. Jake however didn't hear his brother and continued to spray the flame princess. "Jake! S-Stop!" Finn finally shouted. This time, Jake stopped pulling the trigger and looked at Finn. Princess Bubblegum also looked at the hero as he hobbled over to the downed princess. He knelt down to her side and lifted her up to his arms. "Finn? What are you doing?" Bubblegum asked. Finn looked over at the pink princess and sighed. "I was sworn to all the kingdoms in this land to do three things. Protect the people, fight against threats, and also to protect all the princesses in the land of Ooo. And here in my hands is a dying princess. I've failed in my duty of honor to this land." Finn explained. Princess Bubblegum began to approach the two till Finn looked down at the flame princess. "Save me."

Finn looked down at the downed princess and frowned and stared at her. "Save me." Flame Princess winced. He sighed and leaned in close to talk to her. "How?" He asked. Jake squinted and dropped the gun slowly walking toward the duo alongside Bubblegum. "Jake…" Princess Bubblegum started to say. Flame Princess put her now cold hand on Finn's cheek and raised up and kissed him. Instead of fighting it, Finn closed his eyes and sunk into the kiss. "Jake! Stop them!" Princess Bubblegum shouted. Jake ran forward to try to stop his brother till smoke began to assimilate from the duo. Finn groaned into the pain of the kiss only making Flame Princess move into the kiss more. Sizzling sounds began to come from the two lips connected and color of orange and yellow began to form around the princess. She gripped the back of Finn's hair and forced his lips deeper with hers. Finn's heartbeat began to beat a faster pace than before and his eyes opened at a engulfing pain in his chest. Flame Princess let go of him and took a breath. An orb of fire surrounded her chest as Finn yelled out in pain. Jake reached the two when an explosion erupted the area forcing both brothers back into a wall. Flame Princess levitated back up to her feet and stared at Finn on the ground. "You're mine now."

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Welp that took awhile and a lot of music to write. As of right now curiously I'm listening to I Can't Feel My Face. And how that goes with the next chapter will TRANSFORM you. :D. Anyway, please review, like, follow, or all the above and tell me that I'm an awful person for not updating for a year if you want :D. Have a Great day!


	8. One of Them

AUTHOR'S NOTE – sorry for the no continuation of updates with this story. I love the idea of this fanfic and I don't want to see if fade away like if it was nothing. So I'm going to try to update more and more as much as I can with the kind of crappy schedule I have currently taking hold in my life… ANYWAYS. Back to the Second Encounter!

Flame Princess laughed contagiously into the air and toward the pink princess, who was still in shock of what all went to hell. "Finn! Stand up!" Princess Bubblegum shouted from a distance. There was no movement from Finn to even the slightest degree as Flame Princess approached Bubblegum. The now defenseless princess backed up as far as she could, hitting her back up against a wall. "You don't know the power I have, do you?" Phobe asked Bonnie. All she could do was shake her head, leaning her whole body into the wall as anyone would. "I could melt your body with one flick of a finger if I so pleased to, but I would rather see you alive for a tad longer." Flame Princess continued with every step toward the princess. "I-If you're going to kill me, do it already!" Princess bubblegum shouted from the wall. Flame Princess laughed and held her stomach in her motions. "Oh if only you knew what I just created." Flame Princess said whipping away a little lava tear.

Without warning, mumbling began to come from afar. Mumbling that could only be heard by Flame Princess. Slowly, the hero began to rise from the rubble and mumbled some unintelligible dialect that no one, including Phobe could understand. A sudden crack of bones erupted from the hero making him stumble to the right and another crack making him stumble to straight to the center of everyone's attention. "Finn?" Princess Bubblegum asked letting her back off of the wall. Small bits of laughter began to come from the hero as his shoulders and arms moved with every chuckle. The hero's head hung low with his dirty blonde hair down in his face began to slowly look up at Jake, Bubblegum and Flame Princess as his laughter erupted louder and louder. Then words began to formulate from the chuckles. "R-Ru…" Finn said aloud.

Jake rose from his position on the ground and listened carefully what his brother was trying to convey. "R-Run!" Finn finally was able to shout as smoke began to pile down from his face. "Finn!" Jake shouted as he sprinted toward his endangered brother. "N-No!" Finn shouted backhanding his dog brother in the jaw, sending him spiraling to a nearby downed building. A crash sound made Finn laugh more, tears rolling down his blue mortal eyes before more smoke intruded his expression to a grin. Suddenly, the smoke, the tears, all the chaos stopped for one split second only to allow Finn to look toward Princess Bubblegum. "Run." He said before shouting in pain. His whole body began to be engulfed by fire produced by his own self, changing his skin tone from pale peach to dark peach. His screams turned slowly back into laugher as his eyes flooded to a mix of yellow, orange, and dark crimson. Finally, his hair sizzled and sprung to a midnight black to only be lit by a ball of flame for hair. All the while, he levitated in the air, arms spread from each other and laughing looking toward Flame Princess. "Yes! YES!" She shouted as she walked toward her champion. "BEHOLD! Ooo's greatest, finest, and darkest hour!" Flame Princess shouted spreading her arms walking toward the transforming Finn.

Finn's body slowly began to shift downward back toward the ground. Flame Princess and Finn locked eyes and they both smiled at one another's form. "You are mine now." She said to him. Instead of revolting against her words. Finn grinned and pulled the princess in and forced a kiss onto her lips. All the while, Princess Bubblegum landed on her knees, letting tears flow down her cheeks and to the ground in disbelief. Jake rose from the building and watched as the two connected each other to their flame. "We. Are. One." Finn claimed, grasping onto Flame Princess. The two laughed together and before anyone realized, they were gone, drifting in a cloud of smoke, and nowhere to be seen or heard.

Bubblegum's eyes watered some more as she tried to stand but felt the ground hit her like a pile of rocks. She sobbed, letting tears fall down onto the candy ground, only closing her eyes making tears compile more on the ground. "DAMNIT! DAMNIT! DAMNIT!" She shouted smashing her fists on the hard surface. She beat her hands on the ground till she couldn't feel her balling of fists anymore only to feel Jake stand her to feet. "Princess stop!" Jake shouted. A hand come over Jake's face as Bubblegum slapped Jake as hard as she could. Jake whimpered and let out a small growl the princess, grabbing her arm before another strike. "Instead of slapping me around, we need to find a way to get Finn back!" Jake shouted. The very name that made Bubblegum so sad made more tears flow and her attacks turned slowly into a hug. "Oh glob Jake! It's my fault!" The princess screamed out only letting more sweet tears dribble down her cheeks. Jake patted her on her back and sighed. He gently grabbed her shoulders and looked at her with a very concerned glance. "We cannot let the Flame Princess win, the last time Flame Princess went off the hook was when she took over her kingdom from her father. Now she has the most powerful warrior in all the land of Ooo as her slave, we need to get Finn back. NOW." Jake demanded from the princess.

Princess Bubblegum sniffed up the rest of run off from her nose and straightened herself up, allowing Jake to let go of her shoulders. "Alright then, we need to go down to my lab." The princess said with a more professional grasp. The two began to walk through the rubble of the candy kingdom and made their way to the front entrance.

Finn's eyes glanced beyond, back, and forth across the kingdom that he now stood in. His smile stretched far beyond his normal attitude, only smiling with a more evil glare than any that he had ever done. His hands grasped the railing of the balcony in the castle, making him chuckle. A door opened from inside the room, making his head turn toward the door's sound. Heels clacked from the doorway and into the room making Finn's expression turn from devilish to devious.

He swiftly turned on his heels and toward the entrance of the castle room, seeing a bright orange glow from the entrance of the room. "Finn." Said a sweet voice from which he could only remember to be his love. His eyes looked to the doorway to see Phobe, dressed in a very tight night gown that came up to her upper thigh. He smiled and walked toward the flame princess and planted a kiss on the lips, having to lean down to even get close to her. "I forgot how small you are." Finn said laughing. Flame Princess smirked and gently slapped Finn on the left cheek, making Finn laugh louder. He went in for another kiss before Phobe interrupted the moment with a finger to his lips. "Not yet love, first we must finish what I've created." She explained transferring her finger to grasping his hand. His eyes glanced as she led him to what looked like an armory in the left doorway in the room.

She let go of his hand and stepped onto a circular platform, spreading her arms and closing her eyes. Sounds erupted from the ground as molten lava began to form on the ground. "What the?" Finn said aloud stepping back from the room. The lava began to rise from the ground and Flame Princess smiled as she concentrated on the floor. Her head risen high, she grunted and smashed her hands into fists as lava began to form around her. "For years I've learned many things of fire elementals, such as their ability to form natural fire bases to form objects." She explained as the lava began to form what looked like molten metal. As the lava elucidated her body in what Finn recognized to be armor, Flame Princess looked down at her lover. "I will teach you how to do many things." She said with a wink. Finn let out a little chuckle and watched as Flame Princess stepped down wearing now a heavy armor dress that stretched far down to her legs. She also wore a crown that looked to be too tall for the room to fit. "It is time Finn." She said walking toward the doorway of the room. "For what?" Finn asked as the two now walked together down a long hallway. Flame Princess stopped at two very large doors and looked at Finn before opening them. "It is time for you to be one of us." She said opening the doors.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – that felt like a good stopping point for this chapter and I have a feeling that I'm gonna get some reviews about how this is going to setup to something, IDK, maybe somebody in Finn's life is going to fight the Flame Elemental Finn, maybe a vampire? IDK hahaha. But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter that was very delayed and sorry about that but you all will love me for finishing this :D.


	9. Caught

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Welcome back for yet another chapter of Second Encounter. As you all have probably noticed, this fanfic is going to be a little longer than the first one. Why? Because. And back to me telling you to follow, like, and review after you read how Finn will become a…

Finn's eyes lit up like a burning candle as the doors to the castle exterior slowly crept open. His eyes looked upon what seemed like thousands, maybe even more than that, of fire elementals screaming and cheering one name. "Finn!" They all shouted consistently. "They cheer for you Finn, my love." Flame Princess noted. Finn didn't look at her rather the amount of people that cheered for him, a smile slowly growing across his face. The duo stepped down from the castle interior and down onto the steps that led through the massive amounts of flame people. Finn's ears only focused on the cries and cheers of joy that shouted to his name as the two walked by. His smile stretched farther and farther as Phobe took his hand making the crowd grow louder.

The path led to a large circular dead end to what Finn could see beyond where they walked, only to his vision he couldn't see to what he was walking toward. They're pace began to grow a little faster as the flame crowd began to formulate around them as they walked. Finn glanced over his shoulder and noticed what looked like a small family of a father flame, a mother flame, a little baby flame slung over the father's shoulders so she could see. He looked back forward and then back towards Phobe. "They cheer for me, why?" Finn asked. She looked at him with a smirk before answering him. "You're they're hero now." She commented before looking forward again. Finn's eyes flashed with a stunning clash of blue and red as a voice came to inside his head. 'No! I was the hero of these people before she turned me into this monster!' A voice shouted. Finn confusingly glanced around at the people trying to understand or predict where it came from. 'Stop thinking that one of these people are talking to you, I'M talking to myself.' The voice explained. 'Who the hell do you think you are?' Finn thought. The voice went dead silent as red reshaped his pupils once more.

Flame Princess stopped and turned around, letting go of Finn's hand in the process. She cleared her voice and took in a large breath. "People of Fire, People of the Surviving Apocalypse, and the People of the Burnt Nation! I have summoned you all to this gathering to show you what we have been looking for, for AGES!" The princess shouted raising her arms in the air for dramatic effect. Finn looked and listened to what the people were doing and cheering as they shouted his name some more. "WE HAVE A HERO! A hero that will lead us to the Great Circle of Fire!" She shouted some more rallying the people up to a point of ignition. "We are finally ready, ready to make this WORLD OURS!" She practically screamed as the crowd shouted and praised. Finn chuckled as people began to chant and hold hands and as a hand came over his shoulder. "It is time love."

Princess Bubblegum slammed a book down on the table of her laboratory in front of Jake, making him frown. "This is a historical collection of all kingdoms in the time of Ooo's development." She explained to Jake. Jake scoffed and barely gripped onto the cover of the book trying to open it with extreme caution. "What is this going to tell us other than historical facts?" Jake asked. Bubblegum smiled and swatted Jakes hand away from the cover, practically flipping to the exact chapter. The words that went through Jake's eyes flashed with rage making him let out a silent growth under his breath. "The Fire Kingdom." Bubblegum's words echoed through the room.

" _Legend has it that every millennium, a miracle occurs throughout the land of fire. Whether that would consist of a great volcano erupting in the year 390 or a great being presented to the kingdom's ruler in the year 140. It is said that within these miracles, a ritual is conducted among peers and flame spirits to gather at what is called the Great Circle. The Great Circle has inducted many to become one with their internal flame spirit to reach their full potential of enlightenment. Such as the Disaster of Rain in the year 670, where thousands of flame souls were sent down to death. Within this eruption, all flame people(s) gathered around the Great Circle and offered various sacrifices to the God of Death. Within these sacrifices, the ruler of the kingdom would delve themselves in the fire within and become one with those who were lost ages before their time. Doing this would endevour not a sacrifice but the ritual to become the Eternal Flame, meaning to have ultimate power and the true ruler of the Flame Kingdom."_

Finn stepped up to the end of the circular platform, peering down to the magma filled crater. His eyes squinted at the blinding light and stepped back up to face Flame Princess. "Do you trust me?" Flame Princess asked. The words rang inside the hero's head and without warning another voice rang through his head at the same time. 'NO! Don't do whatever you're about to do you son of a bitch!' Finn shouted within himself. The outside Finn chuckled and pressed his lips against the princess making her laugh grabbing his hair and side for support. This seemed to make the people cheer and chant more as the two bonded over their fiery love. They released and Flame Princess smirked. "Guess that's a yes." She said. Finn nodded and gulped as he glanced back over at the crater's massive hole of magma. "Now love, turn to face the people and spread your arms out." She commanded. Finn reluctantly spread his arms out and faced the people of the flame kingdom to only hear cries of joy and his name being shouted in a massive all together chant.

"Wait! Those bastards are going to sacrifice my brother to some kind of cause!?" Jake shouted slamming his enlarged fists on the lab desk. Bubblegum had her head hung low with her pink hair in her face, covering tears of worrisome and dreary. "N-no, they're not." She replied. "Damn right they're not! We have to save him!" Jake shouted beginning to run out of the lab. "NO!" Bubblegum shouted before Jake was able to leave. "Don't you understand!? He's not being sacrificed!" She shouted through her painful tears. Jake frowned and walked slowly back over to the book on the table, spinning it around to face his line of sight. "… To become the Eternal Flame." Jake skimmed. He looked back up at the sobbing princess and bared his teeth. "This can't be like this, we have to stop it!" He shouted. Bubblegum looked at him with a concerned glance. "We can't, it's already happening." Bubblegum said, bowing her head once more to let off some tears.

His eyes closed, his palms began to sweat a little, and his heart beat began to uplift to thumps of fear as he knew what was going to happen. Even though he was of flame kind, he still knew that it was going to hurt, for all he knew of course. He could hear the clacks of heels in front of him and he gulped. "Don't worry, it won't hurt and you will come alive only to become twice as powerful as your old self." She said leaving a kiss on his lips. She backed away and held her arms out to the length of his. His breathing began to increase as he bared his teeth and heard the crowd go silent to Flame Princess's words. "Now fly."

A red set of eyes holding back any tears she could watched in pain from Finn beginning to fall and from the constant light flashes to her sensitive grey skin. She let out little breaths of pain and finally worked up the courage to take flight into the night air, up above the light and into the darkness to cool or skin. 'This is going to hurt like a bitch.' She thought to herself and readied herself to fly at fast speeds.

Finn felt his heels getting looser on the edge of platform and as his vision began to get higher to the clouds, the voice came through in his head in a threatening manner. 'If I get out of here, I'll rip you from my life and kill you.' Finn thought to the flame version of himself. Without hesitation, Flame Finn pushed off of the cliff edge and began to plummet down toward the large vastly crater of magma. As everyone cheered for his drop toward the Great Circle, Flame Princess stayed silent smiling, only to hear a large sound above in the clouds. She squinted her eyes and could hear the wind below her shuffling from something traveling at high speeds. Flame Princess crunched her knuckles and focused a ball of fire into her right hand and noticed a light silhouette of a woman flying through the air. "NO!" Flame Princess shouted and blasted a high volume of fire towards the flying shadow, only to miss by a long shot. As everyone saw the blast, the cheering went down to a minimum as loud noises came from the clouds.

Marceline focused her mind on the music in her back pocket from a device she found a long time ago to the sound which she learned was a group called Rage against the Machine and a tune she loved called Sleep Now in the Fire, fitting the attitude she was feeling. The music only made her fly faster as she saw Finn fall from the cliff edge. She could hear shouting from the Flame Princess only to make her laugh and then wince at the growing pain from the fire's light. As she could see Finn closer and closer, her skin began to rapidly burn but she ignored the pain and fly faster till she could practically see Finn's yelling expression. Her arms extended out to him and grabbed his sides, pulling up as hard as she could and through the burning pain. She screamed as she lifted the human up and began to fly right above the magma. Her skin began to boil at the very light of the intensity. "COME ON!" She shouted with great pain before flying close to the crater's edge. Without warning, blood began to fall from her exposed skin and her hands burnt from just touching Finn.

The two flew above and into the clouds so that Marceline's skin could cool, still hearing the combination of Flame Princess shouting and her music blaring. "Oh thank G-glob Finn, I caught you!" She shouted hugging him in mid-air. Marceline hugged him, still feeling the burning sensation hit her bare skin before heavy breathing interrupted the moment. Marceline pulled back from the hug, still holding Finn. "You're dead." He said in a very dark satanic voice. Marceline's eyes widened and before she knew Finn's fist came over her right cheek, making her plummet from the clouds and down hard into a small patchy forest.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – so just for starters, the dates that I was saying about the Flame Kingdom is made up and random so that it ties into the whole LEGEND idea. Also if you all remember in the First Encounter book when I said The Fight Part 1 and there was no fight between Finn and Marceline after that…. There you go haha the next chapter is part 2 :D. Thank you so much for all the support I've been getting and honestly I wanted to give a shout out to Fiery Crusader! I don't know if I can do that but I'm doing that because this guy (LOOK HIM UP AND READ HIS STUFF!) has been an incredible inspiration on this site for me to write my stuff as well. So if you're reading this Fiery Crusader, thank you personally for inspiring me and giving me a bunch of support through this! So LIKE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW AND SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!


	10. The Fight (Part 2)

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Welcome back after another cliffhanger :D. I don't mean to do that but I actually love leaving cliffhangers because honestly it's what gives you that AW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN FEEL and I love that in FanFiction! Anyways, back to yet another exciting chapter of Second Encounter: The Fight Part 2!

Marceline's already damaged skin pierced through the forest hitting branches, sharp thistles, and then a large tree, making her scream in pain throughout the whole landing. With her back up against a large tree, she sunk down and landed on the ground hard, falling over to the left side. Her head, body, and arms leaked blood from multiple areas as she tried to lift up but felt a pop in her neck. "Shit this isn't good." She said listening as she tried to stand up. As she was attempting to stand up a large explosion erupted from the trees in from across the forest making various birds fly off into the night sky. Suddenly a loud scream of anger erupted from the forest making her clench her fists together to try to stand again. "Shit this REALLY isn't good!" She shouted and grasped the tree with her hand now standing herself up. Thumping sounds came from the forest ahead and crunching of bark and branches echoed through the area. With an entrance the sound of train rushing through the forest, Finn appeared out of the brush of trees with a thick orange and yellow light growing and spreading. Fire began to spread through the trees and finally with all his might, Finn split two trees in halves, getting them out of his way. "How DARE YOU!" Finn shouted and jumped to the middle of the field, slowly catching fire to the grass plains in the area.

Marceline tried to raise her fists but was took weak from the burning damage and the fact she was sure that she had shards of bark lodged in her in multiple places. She winced as she stepped forward only to hear the howling of laughter from Finn. "Marceline! The excommunicated queen of the Nightosphere, the o-so feared vampire of Ooo, stumbles to try to STAND!" Finn shouted walking at a fast pace toward the vampire. "Please d-don't." Marceline claimed. Finn reached her in no time and closed her eyes at the constant light beaming onto her skin. "How do you expect to beat me?" He asked laughing in her face. She smirked and drew claws from her fingernails, allowing her teeth to pop. Without a word, Marceline lunged at Finn and bit at his neck still feeling the sting from the fire on her vampiric skin. She winced and began to quickly suck out a massive amount of blood from Finn's neck. "Damnit!" He shouted in pain and punched in the stomach. Her bite was hard to let go and so a piece of flame stained flesh ripped off of Finn's neck. He screamed in pain and Marceline landed near the same tree she had landed on before. Only this time she swallowed the blood she consumed from Finn's neck and could feel her wounds healing. Her skin went back to being pale and no burn marks or scratches. She winced and felt little shards of bark fall out of her back and abdomen and her neck cracked to her delight.

Finn held his neck and shook to the side before looking at her again. He laughed hysterically and tensed his body up and began to turn a dark crimson red. Before Marceline knew it, a dark black liquid shot out of Finn's neck causing it to burst into flames on the grass. She squinted as the small fires that surrounded Finn began to spread. "Did you really think that would work? AGAIN!" Finn shouted and stepped forward cornering her. "No, but now I could do this!" Marceline shouted delivering a quick right straight punch to Finn's cheek. Instead of the reaction she was hoping for, Finn simply was thrown off of balance for what seemed like only a second and rose back up to position. He spit out what looked like a spittoon would contain and smiled a devious smile. "Game on." Finn lunged forward, tackling Marceline through the tree that she landed on, only to continually run with her in his hand bashing her against brushes and more trees. "Stop it!" Marceline shouted hitting Finn consecutively in the forehead as hard as she could to try to make him stumble. Still Finn continued on grasping her by the throat and bashing her into more of the forest environment. Finally, the chaos ended and Marceline shouted at the pain in her neck delivering a high knee to his back of the head. Finn yelped in pain and dropped the vampire, falling to the ground. Marceline noticed that they landed on sand and looked to her left to see a body of water that led to a waterfall. She looked back at Finn as he rose up and glaring at her with those devilish eyes. "You're dead!" He shouted sprinting forward and raising his fist. She ducked and avoided the attack, rolling quickly out of the way and stood back up. With her powers, she quickly dashed to his back side and delivered a hard hit to his left shoulder blade. He winced and without warning came back from her attack with a crisp backhand. Marceline spiraled in the air and landed near the body of water, which swayed its waves over to her right hand. She looked at her hand and then back at Finn. "I'll give you something, you sure do know how to fight against the odds of being a vampire. But the truth is, I can, and whenever I want to kill you." Finn said smiling putting his hands together to form a ball of fire. "I now possess the power of a fire elemental and you being the vampire whore you are, my power could kill you in a three seconds or less." Finn explained charging up his fireball towards Marceline.

Marceline let her hand cup a good amount of water and waited for the right moment. "You sure do talk a lot now Finn." She said laughing, letting him get angry. Finn's eyes glared at her and bared his teeth. "At least you'll die laughing and amused." He laughed and sent the fireball shooting towards Marceline. She quickly got to her feet in a squatting position and rolled out of the way to hear the fireball hit behind her, still cupping the water in both hands now. She shouted and threw the little amount of water onto Finn not thinking it would do much. To her surprise, the little amount of water made Finn scream in pain and hold his face in pain. With that in mind she ran over to the water and hovered over to the open shallow part. She yelled and took her hand down into the water and with all her might ran her power through the water and back up to create her own small tidal wave. The wave hit Finn right on target causing a large sizzling sound and the screams from Finn. She lifted off the water and flew over to Finn, landing to his side. "Not so tough now are you?" Marceline said squatting down to his level. As she talked, Finn's skin began to boil a very dark crimson red and his eyes reopened to a pure scarlet red with a shout. Finn gripped her throat from his downed position making Marceline shout at the still hurtful grip from his fiery skin. "I.. I still c-can KILL Y-." Finn tried to say but was cut off by a fist to the nose. He gripped his teeth and threw Marceline away from him, plotting a fist into the watery sand. A small sizzle sound erupted from his knuckles and he growled at the pain. "Glob Finn, how is this possible?" Marceline asked as Finn stood.

His entire figure was coated with what looked to Marceline was death. He reeked of rotten flesh and what looked like his body had been engulfed a fire and left to die. His skin cracked and looked like it was crumbling from the over compensating of water to cool him. His teeth gritted together and he was finally able to control his movement to a more normal state. 'Shit, he's getting his power back!' Marceline thought. As quickly as she could, she flew forward and punched Finn as hard as she could in the same place to the face. What was left behind was the echo sound of shockwave that rustled the sand beyond them and the trees over yonder. Finn flew over to a distant rock and tried to stand back up but clenched from being stuck in the massive rock. Marceline shouted and flew over to him, extending both fists out and made contact with his chest. The two of them went flying through the rock as Marceline landed on the sand's surface but Finn landed farther and into the water.

She looked up and noticed that smoke was beginning to formulate from the water and she bared her teeth and rose up with the intent to kill. Smoke began to rise from the water at a constant and sizzling rate, making Marceline frown. Before she knew it, the water began to rise from to the surface, making her fly forward with an unconscious movement. Her fist was raised and her teeth were out to kill whatever was about to come out of the water. As she got close to the figure coming out of the water, her eyes flared with a flash of panic, making her stop dead in her tracks, right in front of him. "Finn!" She shouted grasping his shoulders, pulling him in for a hug. He shouted in pain and she pulled back, noticing all the degrees of burns all over his bare chest. "Oh glob Finn, we need to get you out of here!" She shouted. Finn barely could even lift his head up to look at Marceline and shook his head slowly. She frowned and lightly lifted him out of the water, making his head shake rapidly. "You can't!" He was finally able to shout as the water drained away from his body.

As Marceline's hands gripped underneath his armpits, a slow sizzling sound began to sound from her hands making her wince in a slight pain. Finn suddenly let out a loud shout as fire erupted from his skin, making Marceline scream in agony. "Stupid vampire!" He shouted backhanding her down to the sandy ground. She landed with what sounded like an eruption from the ground beneath her and breathed in trying to gain whatever strength she had to restore her burnt skin. Before she knew it, feet landed on her stomach making her spit out blood from her sharp teeth. "N-no." She said as Finn knelt down grabbing her on the neck. She screamed as the fire spread throughout his arm, burning her skin in the light. Finn slammed her up against a rock and with his free hand began to mercilessly wail his fist into her cheek, eyes, and stomach making her take the punishment with no stopping. "STOP!" She shouted as each punch landed directly to her sensitive skin. "I'll stop when YOU'RE DEAD!" He shouted delivering more punches to her head. 'STOP! You can't kill her!' The inside Finn shouted. Fire Finn bared his teeth and held her neck tight with her right hand and glared at her. 'I'll kill her if I so do please weakling.' Fire Finn thought. There was a moment of silence as Fire Finn lifted his fist to the air and thrusted his fist towards the vampire making her clench and close her eyes, knowing this would be the last.

However there was no contact made with his fist and her face as everything seemed to stop. Marceline slowly opened her eyes and noticed Fire Finn was struggling to even keep his fist in the air. 'THIS ENDS NOW!' Inside Finn shouted. From outside the two minds converged silently, however inside the mind of Fire Finn, a mental battle enraged as Finn tore through the amount of fire that spread around him. Finally, a hand tore through his chest making Fire Finn yell out in pain. Inside the hole created through Fire Finn's chest shouted a scream that was not in pain but rather a war cry from within. Marceline noticed that a figure began to poke his arms out of the hole and a figure emerged, covered in ash and burns. Fire Finn stepped back in pain and reformed his hole in his chest looking now at his enemy before him. "Time to show you how a real man fights." Finn said glaring at Fire Finn's dead fire flamed eyes.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – That was an epic chapter to write no doubt! The reason why I cut off right there btw, is because I have something planned that I think you all will love :D. Oh and I'd like to take a moment to explain that Princess Bubblegum are in a complicated relationship and Marceline and Finn are also in a complicated relationship – All of this will tie into the last fanfic of the series :D. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please like, follow, or review if you enjoyed and I'll see you all in the next chapter :D.


	11. Separated to Fight

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Hello everybody! Off topic from this fanfiction, I looked at my First Encounter book and it's incredible the amount of view I got from that. I just wanted to thank you to all the people who have favorited, who have reviewed, and who have messaged me for all the support you guys have been giving me for this series so far. To all the people who are relatively new to this series, I welcome you to a wonderful reading experience :D. Anyways, here's another chapter of Second Encounter! WITH A SPECIAL CHARACTER INVOLVED…

Both Finn's glared at one another, fists balled into a fighting stance, each ready for one to attack the other. Without doing this, they both stood there, in moonlit beach, glaring one another down with dark devious eyes and blue heroic eyes. "You should have stayed in the hell that protected you." Flame Finn said with a smirk. "You should have never hurt Marcy." Finn said teeth bared with a knuckle pop. Without warning, the two began charging at one another, fists extended out and shouting from both sides, and with a huge clash, Finn's fist slammed against Flame Finn's cheek knocking out what he heard to be his back right teeth, and Flame Finn delivered a straight hook to Finn's nose making it crack with one hit. The two both went back some distance, skidding across the sandy surface. Flame Finn chuckled and juggled the back teeth in his mouth and spit it out onto the sand. Finn cracked his neck and took his thumb and pointer figure and cracked his nose back into place making flinch.

Princess Bubblegum maneuvered quickly and quietly around the rock's edge of the cliff, making sure not to plummet down toward the chasm below. "Watch your step princess." Jake said grasping her to make sure she doesn't fall. The two got to a good vantage point and kneeled down, peering over to look at the kingdom below. "We need to go down there and raise hell!" Jake shouted getting angry as he saw the fire kingdom. "No! What are you crazy, you'll get burnt alive the very second a flame being sees you, let alone hears you shout over and across the hills." She explained calming the dog down. He sighed and kept on looking over at the kingdom. "Why not just develop heat shields for your army and storm the place?" Jake asked. The princess took out pieces of something that Finn didn't recognize from her bag. "Because something is off about the ritual." She explained, beginning to assemble the device. "Like what could have gone wrong?" Jake asked. Princess Bubblegum finished assembling the device, to Jake's surprise it being a telescope. "If the ritual would've complete, the sky would have turned red, but as you can tell, the sky is normal, so something had to go wrong…" Princess Bubblegum trailed off setting up the telescope to balance on the rock's edge. "You're not making a whole lot of sense." Jake said frowning at the princess. "Well Jake, if you want to read more about the ritual, take the book out and flip to the bookmarked page, by all means." Princess Bubblegum said with a rude tone. She closed her left eye and peered through the scope, trying to see what was going on. Meanwhile, Jake shuffled through her bag and found the book entitled Book of the Many Kingdoms.

The telescope defined the kingdom and showed many soldiers and flame people running through the streets and around the palace. She couldn't however see where the Great Circle was and flipped a switch on the telescope to amplify the area. Soon she looked up to the palace and noticed Flame Princess out on the balcony looking down at the people, her head hung low. Princess Bubblegum smiled and unamplified the telescope.

Jake flipped through the pages of the book as Bubblegum looked down at the people and frowned. He has been living in the land of Ooo for what seemed like centuries, and yet he had never known some of the historical sides and revelations of the previous world before it. He smiled and flipped the pages faster and faster in curiosity. Finally he got to a page he was very intruged with, his smile diminishing slowly.

 _The Fire Kingdom, a diverse land that surrounds itself in volcanic biomes and mostly lands that a regular being cannot travel upon without a Heat Shield. The kingdom has been around since the dawn of the Lich's Apocalypse, and has repopulated multiple times in the event of a worldly eruption from the Great Volcano. However, Flame beings have not been around for a long time compared to the kingdom itself. The kingdom started out as one individual being, serving as the grower and developer of the land that all fire beings refer to as their Supreme Overlord, which doesn't appear to be historically accurate. The Supreme Overlord is a religious and prominent belief in the Fire Kingdom being as that each ruler portrays the part of being the Supreme Overlord, however this being historically inaccurate of the Flame Kingdom, the ruler changes by death indicating that ruler cannot be the Supreme Overlord. It is believed that the Supreme Overlord is only one physical being that thrives on the dead flame beings that have either been extinguished or sacrificed to the overlord. This all is a religious belief minding to the indication and uninfluential reader. However, in the year of the decline in the Flame Kingdom, many believed that the constant sacrifices to the Supreme Overlord was what brought the kingdom back to the power of Ooo, that being fictitious._

 _In the year 1260 was the year that declined the Flame Kingdom the most, in that year, the ruler named Phobeious Mante was put to death after executing many to the belief of the Supreme Overlord without the will or consent of the beings involved. In this crisis, the current leader that has reigned on for a thousand years, revolted against the king and personally diminished him to death. Many views say that the current Flame King murdered the previous leader to gain the power over the Flame Kingdom, this being a false recognition of power. After this false information spread through the land of Ooo, conspirators related to the previous king, sought to diminish the Flame King, that being a drawn plan of failure…_

"JAKE!" Princess Bubblegum shouted at Jake directly into his ear. He shook his head, dropping the book onto the ground. "What!" He shouted back. She motioned to follow her as she made her way slowly down the cliff passage way. Jake shook his head and looked down at the book, noticing a small passage to quickly read. He knelt down and read it.

 _… and as a result, all kingdoms despised the Flame Kingdom for a lack of power. The princesses' throughout the land of Ooo all gathered at the discretion of the counsel of power, that consisting of the Candy Kingdom, Slime Kingdom, Lumpy Space Kingdom, The Jungle Kingdom, and many others. Of the kingdoms, the Jungle Kingdom in the meeting of 1330, was considered the watcher of the land. This title being as not only the watcher and the protector of the land, but being as to over watch the activities of Flame Kingdom, to make sure that there will and never be activity from the Great Circle ever again…_

Jake frowned and closed the book, making sure to keep the bookmark on the page he was just on. "The Jungle Kingdom?" He asked himself, slowly following the princess down to the cliff edge.

Marceline crawled over to the water's moonlit waves, and just as her burnt skin was about to be cooled for a short while. However, Finn landed near her making her stop dead in her track. He was covered in burns and his face was almost dead looking. "Finn…" She said with any bit of life in her she could. Flame Finn laughed and grabbed Finn by the back of the neck, lifting him high into the air. "You're weak!" He shouted throwing him down into the ground with a very large slam. Flame Finn laughed some more, picking Marceline up by the sides with both of his hands. "You're pathetic! He shouted throwing her away from the water. A small wave began to form from afar, sending a smaller wave spreading over to the bottom of Flame Finn's feet, creating tiny sizzling sounds. He winced and stepped onto the sand, glancing over at Marceline laying on the sand trying to stand back up to her feet and then at Finn doing the same. "YOU'RE BOTH PATHETIC!" He shouted walking over to Finn.

Finn shouted, rising up with a uppercut to Flame Finn's chin making his head pop up and then Finn ignited his hand to his stomach making Flame Finn cough. Finally Finn stepped back and jumped up with a high kick to the cheek making him fly closer to the water. He rose up and tried to avoid the growing amount of water on the sand, however a set of hands grabbed his back and forced his head down under the shallow part of the water. Flame Finn squirmed and screamed and with everything he had, he squalled his arms trying to grab at Finn. He was unsuccessful as Finn buried his head in the water, making smoke arise from the water and into the air. Finn lifted Flame Finn's head out of the water and began to land elbows to the top of his head hearing countless amounts of cracks making him scream out in pain.

Four sets of ears could hear the screaming from long distances. The first set spun her pink hair around and looked up at the sky, noticing birds scattering from the trees above and squawking from all them as they took to the sky. Then she noticed smoke formulating and allocating with the clouds above. Her mind cleared from all shred of doubt that could be sustained from the current situation making butterflies intensify in her stomach and her worries go away. "Finn."

The second set of eyes also spun around as the princess did so, his ears focused to the direction of the screams and his eyes immediately went to the smoke arising in the clouds. Only from the scream alone he could tell from what was a person in danger, to his brother being in danger. "Finn."

The third set of eyes looked slightly to the left near the forestry area that had smoke piling out of the area. Her hands gripped the balcony stone exterior making a smile slowly creep over her mouth. She looked down at the soldiers who had no clue where the sounds were coming from. "Attention to all Flame Soldiers! Track the smoke in the forest!" She shouted pointing toward the smoke stack. The soldiers all gathered together and immediately began to march and run towards the forest. She looked back up at the smoke and heard more screams. "Finn."

The final set of eyes turned her head toward the scream's echoes through the forest walls. Her ears focused on the direction of the screams and sooner or later she heard yet another scream. She narrowed her eyes above her and quickly jumped and dodged through the tree's branches to reach the top. She came through the top of the tree and looked over yonder to see smoke trailing close by, above the mountain side. She looked around and saw that pairs of eyes followed her in the shadows, making her wave her hands around, ending with pointing toward the cliff edge. "Follow." She said and ran towards the end of the trees and back into the forest's shadow.

Finn continually began to land hit after hit to Flame Finn's head as more cracks of skin and bone came from his head. Finally was Flame Finn able to roll over into the sand deliver a kick to Finn's face sending him spiraling through the air and into the sand. "You're dead!" Flame Finn yelled out in pain. He rose up and focused all the fire he had through his body into his external extremities, healing his countless head injuries. Finn jumped up from the sand and into a squatting position to dodge an overhead shot. He rolled out of the way and jumped into the air raising his right fist to perform a superman punch. His fist dislocated Flame Finn's jaw forcing him down into a hunched over position, allowing Finn to follow up with a knee to his nose.

Marceline watched with pain as Finn began to deliver large amounts of attacks to the evil Finn's body. She tried to let out a little praise but coughed up blood that she so wish she could have ingested. As she watched the two spar, she began to realize that the night was beginning to end. Her eyes widened as she saw the moon was began to disperse into the dawn of very distant light. Her teeth began to dilacerate as the fangs began to move back into their gums, exposing her regular sharp teeth. She tried to shout Finn's name but failed to do so and also tried to stand, also failing to do that skidding back down on the rock she lay.

Finn continued to deliver his attacks, spinning his leg and kicking Flame Finn to the sandy ground. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw that a pink haired figure and a bright orange brownish dog came out of the trees and near the beach. "Wait guys, stay b-!" He shouted. Before Finn could finish a fist knocked him down on the ground and two hands grasped his feet. "THIS ENDS NOW!" Flame Finn shouted picking Finn up and swirling him around in the air. With a final twirl, Flame Finn threw Finn far across the body of water and sending him falling down to the waterfall connected to the body of water. Finn let out a blood hurdling scream for his life as all he could see was water falling to his side and beyond.

Princess Bubblegum put a hand on Jake's shoulder before he could run out and help. She held him back as good as she could do, still being able to hold him back. "Princess, let me go." He silently claimed. "No. Listen!" She quietly claimed. The two listened and could hear chattering of armor and weapons. As the silence grew grim and the sounds grew louder, soldiers began to appear out in the open beach as the sun slowly began to arise. Marceline shifted in the shadow of the rock to hide herself from the light. She closed her eyes and gathered every bit of energy she could do to get the hell out of there. She gulped and lifted up from the rock and blasted the area with dust from her take off to the skies above. The soldiers blocked their faces from the amount of sandy residue from Marceline's liftoff and from a far one could hear the sonic boom of her escape to the cloud layer.

One of the soldiers approached Flame Finn with a concerned walk. "Sir are you alri-." The solider was about to ask but was interrupted by a fist to his chest. Flame Finn began to absorb the fire from the soldier's body and soon his strength was brought back to full health. "I am now." He said smiling at the solider who soon turned to ash in his hands. "SQUAD!" He shouted. The soldier's stance went to stand in attention as Flame Finn shouted. "Fan out and search the area, the betrayer noticed people were here, find them, and bring them to me. And for Glob's sakes, someone find that stupid vampire!" He shouted walking through the ash from the solider.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Yet another chapter done from the Second Encounter book! Thank you all for reading another this and yes it's going to be longer than the first one, and so the third one is going to be longer than this one and so on. Please write a review! I want to hear all the feedback from this story and how you guys are liking the whole history of the fire kingdom, sorry if I got something wrong and btw: the previous flame king's name was never mentioned in the actual cartoon, I came up with it :D. Leave a review, leave a like, and follow for constant updates! See you in the next chapter to introduce Finn's new flame?!


	12. Gussariah

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Funny story. The description of this fanfic only holds 4 character titles so I can't add a fifth name… My plan was to introduce this new character into Finn's life and then to add her into the character listing but that didn't work like that. ANYWAY! I'm sure a lot of you have figured out that it's…

Water raced down the rapid cliff wall till it splashed down into a deep chasm of open waters. So much water in so little of an environment is how many would describe it like, only to Finn at the moment, the way he saw it was too much water in such a big area falling at high speeds. He screamed till he couldn't scream his head off anymore and as he approached the heavy body of water, he twirled around and dove hands out and holding his breath. Although his fear of water has changed over the years of living in Ooo, it still had an imprint on him as he dove deep under the water. He kept on going down till he lifted up with his body and floated with his hands in circular movements. His breath that he continually had begun to draw tiny bubbles from his mouth as his body told him to take another breath. His hands began to wave around as he swam towards the surface, only noticing something quickly dash beside him. Finn's head twirled around in the heavy resistance and looked around, allowing himself to blink. He saw off in the distance a large silhouette across the body of water. Bubbles came from his mouth indicating that it was time to reach the surface, only Finn stayed in the water eyeballing the thing ahead of him. As it got closer, dark white eyes approached him, also showing it's teeth to him. He let out tons of bubbles as it quickly dashed at him biting him in the hand. He began to punch the creature in it's dark white lifeless eyes as he had no choice but to swim to the surface with it biting him.

It took a bit to fight off the creature and to swim at the same time, however with all the water had to throw at him, Finn reached the surface almost running out of breath. Blood began to form in the water as the creature gnawed at his hand. He clinched in pain as he lifted it out of the water, using his other hand to open the creature's mouth. The teeth went out of his hand and he tensed up his muscles and began to rip the fish apart with his bare hands. The mouth went all the way back and the fish ripped into two fishes. He threw the pieces into the water and began to swim to the ground level. He put his hand on the grassy surface and laid on his back as he landed on it. Finn took in deep breaths in and out and looked up at the clouds. "Shit." He said with breaths in and out.

Princess Bubblegum quietly made their way around the area, dodging in and out of several bushes. "This is insane! We need to be going after Finn!" Jake shouted making sure to keep his shouts low. Bubblegum ignored him and kept on crouch walking till she was able to get to a nice clear hiding spot for her to explain to Jake her reasoning. "Look, this is not the time to argue or explain why we have to make it out of this forest and to the candy kingdom, but what you don't understand that Finn is going to be okay, I know he will. Mainly because where he is going now is where the jungle will protect him." Princess Bubblegum explained. All Jake heard was Finn was going to be okay out of the whole sentence, so he kept on hiding in the bush silently. "Wait you also said the jungle would protect him. What do you mean by that?" Jake whispered as he heard guards talking off in the distance. "Simple, the jungle is surrounded by dense trees that define it's perimeter making it almost impossible for a flame being to go through without burning through it. After that would happen, the jungle people would kill that flame being." She explained further noticing that the soldiers began dispersing through their area. "So if the jungle kingdom is in charge of watching over the activity of the flame kingdom, why didn't they intervene when Finn was in trouble?" Jake asked. Bubblegum shook her head and looked at Jake with a confused look. "They're job isn't to intervene, they're job is to observe and report, the jungle people are a diverse people of peace and never revolt or retain to violence towards inhabitants of Ooo." She explained peering out of the bush. She put a finger to her lips and heard chattering of armor getting close. "We have to go." She said raising up, running into the forest. Jake looked out to the open area and noticed soldiers searching the bushes and putting spears through bushes to set them afire.

Jake quickly raised up from his position and sprinted into the forest hearing the soldiers shout a question at the others. He sprinted till a hand came over his shoulder and pulled him into a nearby bush. "This way, there's a shortcut to the kingdom." Bubblegum said leading him to a secret way.

Marceline's sight began to slowly get dimmer and dimmers as her senses became weak. The sun was almost at its peak of rising making her skin boil at the very thought. Still the slight rise of light made her cringe and shutter with slight pinches of pain to her already sensitive skin. She forced every bit of power she had to keep on flying to wherever she thought she was going and flew past a small mountain. There it was, she saw it from a few miles away, the feeling of going home right there over the icy hills from the ice kingdom. Till a shiny light shot her directly in the eyes as the sun began to rise farther up over the hills of home.

Everything went black as Marceline's skin began to drop light bits of blood and she could feel the wind rushing through her facial senses, making her hair spiral out of control. Her eyes opened at the split second of impact towards a soft landing. Her face skidded through layers upon layers of ice and snow as the cool ground began to freeze her burnt skin. She finally stopped at a centered area of what looked like used to be an avalanche site. Her body slid into the pile of enlarged snow letting out a little loss of breath in the process. Little did Marceline know, a pair of white eyes peered down from a cliff edge, his white hair spreading out ready for him to fly down and check what had landed in his kingdom. "Who has crash landed themselves into my land of ice and snow!?" The old man shouted to himself flying down to the pile of snow.

He landed with little to no grace and stared down at the fact there was only two things sticking out of the large pile. A pair of red boots that for some reason he recognized. "I've seen those boots before!" He shouted digging his hand down into the pile of snow and feeling hair on a head. "And I've felt that hair before, long and lustrous!" He shouted, grabbing Marceline's hand down from the pile. Her body still had massive amounts of snow and water on it making the sun not hurt her skin yet, allowing the old man to look at her. "Wake up!" He shouted shaking Marceline. "What the h-." She said but looked at who was holding her. "Simon!" She shouted giving the old man a hug.

Finn was finally able to stand from the vicious waterfall tumble and the attack from the oversized fish, as he tried his best to not think about his hand. "Damn fish." He said squeezing his hand to make a fist. The pain hit automatically as he hadn't even closed the end of his fingers to his palm. "Shit, my right hand too." He said shaking his head walking on through the dense jungle area. His head low and the feeling of weakness upon him, Finn kept on walking on into the jungle till he heard a cracking sound above him. His head shot up and his eyes scouted out for potential threats. His left hand went to his back to see if luck had given him a sword, which luck had not been with Finn. "Damnit, no sword either." He said aloud and looked up to hear another cracking sound. Only this time, a silhouette dropped down and landed right in front of him.

The silhouette turned out to be being covered in what looked like carvings and paintings all over his shoulders, arms and face. He held a spear with his right hand behind his back to have a quick jab from his blade allowing his left hand to be free for punches. Finn backed up to only be hit by a tree, the man squinted and twirled his spear around and pointed it toward an angular direction from Finn. He frowned and looked at the man and then what he was pointing at with his spear. "Run." He said and charged ahead.

It ran with extreme power as the jungle thundered just at its intensity. Even if it was regular size, it's arms stretched far beyond its body and had razor sharp claws that looked like it could chop a single being up with one slash. Instead of being afraid of this however, the man charged with a war cry lifting his spear over his head, digging it into the ground making him fly into the air high above the creature. The man landed past the creature and to Finn's surprise, it kept running forward. Finn squinted his eyes and noticed that the head was turned toward him. "You gotta be kidding." Finn said to himself turning around quickly, only noticing behind him the creature thundered through a tree sending pieces of bark flying past Finn. He sprinted putting force into his sprints making the wind fly past him with little ease, glancing back occassionaly to see the creature was on all fours running at him with all its might. Finn looked forward once more and noticed there was a small cut away of land ahead leading by a path of trees. He jumped into the air and grabbed a vine with his left hand and swung straight ahead only to hit the ground hard by a snag of the vine. He looked back and saw that the creature had conveniently cut the vine with one easy slash. He stood up and popped his neck, raising both fists, tensing up at his right one hurting. His teeth bared together and quickly squeezed his right one, letting the blood flow out of the wound and kept it tightly shut.

The creature jumped down from the cut off and landed in front of him, putting both of its arms extended out beyond. Finn's eyes squinted as the creatures did as well. Just then out of the blue of the sky, the man flew out of the cut off with his spear high above him. This time, the creature backhanded the man and turned its head to face him instead. "Run!" The man shouted to Finn as he lifted up off of the ground and dashed his spear at the creature. The creature slashed the man's arms as he dropped the spear and his arms turned to nubs of their originals. The man screamed out in a short lived pain and dropped to the ground. The creature seemed to let out a small growl as it walked over to stand over the man. "Death will welcome all." He said closing his eyes.

As the warrior thought his last breath was taken, he noticed Finn in the air, arms high above him an jumping onto the creature. His hands gripped the inside of the creature's mouth as the man closed his eyes at a nearby defensive slash. Only the slash didn't hit the warrior rather the air as Finn began to pull with all his might on the creature's mouth. Finn's knees began to touch the ground as the creature wailed and wallowed as it fought for dominance. Its legs rose up and Finn was forced to put his knees into its back to protect himself from backwards slashes. "No you don't!" He shouted forcing his right leg down onto the creature's leg making a cracking sound echo through the jungle. The high pitched screams from the creature began to intensify as Finn let his left leg break the creatures other leg forcing it down to a kneeled position. It tried to bite down on his hands with its sharp teeth but Finn kept pulling, now being pull harder against the odds.

The warrior rolled out of the way and watched as Finn pulled the creature into the center of the area with only his bare hands. The warrior's mouth dropped as Finn shouted out and began to pull harder and harder on the creature's mouth making it choke from the overconsumption of air to the lungs. Finally, Finn leaned his knee into its back and a ripping sound came from the corners of the creature's mouth and a large crack from the head made the warrior cringe. Finn made two pieces from the head making him fly back, still holding the upper portion of the creature's head.

Finn stood up from the small fight and dropped the upper half of the head, popping his knuckles from the pain from his right hand. Suddenly he heard more crackling sounds from the branches above and looked up to notice a bunch of silhouettes raising their hands in the air. Light began to surface in the day light and soon her saw multiple of the same people like the warrior he saw. All of them held their hands and fists in the air as a sign of respect and started to chant a name. "Gussariah! Gussariah! Gussariah!" They all shouted consecutively out at Finn. He didn't know what to do and raised his fist to the air and smiled at the amount of cheers he got. Little did he know, a woman stood above the rest, smiling down at the human and nodded at him. Releasing her grip from the branch, she began her descent down to meet the warrior below.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Gussariah – My own personal word to describe a warrior that saved another warrior. This is going to be further explained in the next chapter :D. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as I did to show off how Finn can handle himself in the JUNGLE :D. Please leave a like, review, and follow if you want constant updates. HAVE A GREAT DAY AND SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	13. Welcome the Jungle

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Wassup everybody! I'm so sorry for the extreme delay in updates. Work, college, and trying to find another job is not fun. ANWAYS! I know where the story is going, I'm getting caught up on this fanfiction as we speak, I watched new movies and got new ideas of new fanfics, and I'm BACK! Enjoy.

Finn still stood in the middle of the roaring crowd up above him, making him look around at the amount of people there were. Crackling sounds from people shuffling around on the branches made him glance at the intriguing ways the people stood in the crowded branches. Still they all shouted the same that Finn was still unfamiliar with. "Gussariah, Gussariah, Gussariah!" They all shouted. His focus on the people made him realize that he was missing the biggest picture, he noticed a sound coming from up above that was moving faster than the rest of the branches could handle. Finn's eyes squinted as he saw a figure jump up and down onto branches, paving the way from the people's support. Finally the figure reached a point of letting go of the branches and jumping down onto the group, near Finn. His eyes widened as the figure turned out to be a female, dressed in brown raggy clothing that had been cut from the stomach to the high thigh area. She also wore a bone crown that peered through her dark purplish hair, which made Finn curious ask how she got the crown. The girl had her head down low, letting strands of hair peel down from her head into her face.

She rose up from her squatting position and made the crowd go silent automatically making Finn believe that she was some kind of ruler. Finn's eyes almost caved into themselves as her body form bounced all over his eyes, the curvatures in her sides and to her hips made Finn's mouth almost drop to the ground. Not to mention her eyes that sparkled with curiosity and fury. She smiled as his eyes glanced around her figure as she moved forward toward Finn. He noticed the height difference compared to him and her as she walked slowly to him looking at him with a decent looking smile. "Sorry if I caused a disturbance in your jungle." Finn commented breaking the silence. His words seemed to bounce off the tree walls and didn't reach the girl as she kept stepping forward. "My name is Finn the Human." He continued as she kept stepping forward, practically nose to nose. Her hands reached out toward Finn's chest, making his heart beat faster. She chuckled and took the same hand and pointed it to herself. "Jungle Princess." She stated. Before Finn could comment further, her finger pointed to Finn's chest. "Finn." She said, eyes flashing with distinction. He nodded and smiled as her hands touched his face with a gentle warm grasp. "Gussariah." She said with a roll of her tongue.

Princess Bubblegum avoided the low hanging branches above her and accidently stepping in a puddle of muddy water. "I hate this shortcut." She said with a furious overtone. Jake followed behind, shrinking down and jumping onto Bubblegum's shoulder. "Why couldn't you just teleport yourself back to your kingdom?" Jake asked. She looked over at her right shoulder with the little dog on it and sighed. "I thought I was the one that was to be carried but never mind; technically we could, but first I want to visit the Jungle Kingdom." She said trudging through more brush. "Why, don't they have things under control?" Jake asked tilting back making himself comfortable on the princess's shoulder. "Well yes they do, but for some reason they haven't been communicating to the other kingdoms about the Fire Kingdom, indicating that something is wrong." She said peering through a bush. "What could've gone wrong?" Jake asked looking behind him. "Oh you know, death, disease, extinction, mass moving of a population, disappearance, eradication, conquests, or they decided that the other kingdoms weren't worth their time and excommunicated them." Princess Bubblegum ranted. Jake patted her on the shoulder and jumped off of her shoulder, reforming back into his regular form. "Something's nearby, I can hear it." Jake said pointing his nose to the right. Princess Bubblegum focused her hearing in that direction and could hear it too.

"Are they saying Gussariah?" Princess Bubblegum asked. Jake shrugged his shoulders and focused his hearing again. "I think so." He agreed. Suddenly a flash of realization hit the princess like a ton of bricks. "Finn!" She shouted practically running through the brush without thinking. As the chanting grew louder and louder, she peaked her head through a nearby bush, peering out to see Jungle Princess standing in front of Finn, making her eyes narrow.

Finn stared down at the princess and closed his eyes to the feeling of a soft touch to his scarred face. "Warrior, great warrior, to whom praise the Gussariah." She began to chant softly to Finn who opened his eyes. A connection formed between the Jungle Princess and Finn at that moment and what turned into a staring match, turned into a clash of lips. She slowly touched lips to Finn as Finn grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her into the kiss more. Finn delightfully grasped her hips to accept the kiss. He let himself believe that he was in heaven, no where else to be, and no one to save at the point in time. However, his mind went to all the things that had happened in the past few days. So his lips stopped moving with hers and she opened her beautiful forest stained eyes. "I can't do this, I have to go." Finn claimed as his hands retreated from her sides.

There was silence in the big jungle center and all the warriors who had shouted out Gussariah now went back into the trees far above, disappearing from sight. Yet the Jungle Princess stayed still and Finn watched as her smile faded into disappointment. "I'm sorry, but Ooo has been attacked by the Fire Kingdom." He tried to explain. Jungle Princess blinked repeatedly leading Finn to believe that she didn't understand what he was saying. On the inside he chuckled a bit and began to slow down his wording. "Fire Kingdom." He started. Jungle Princess nodded at this. "Attack." He continued. A serious look came over Jungle Princess's face as Finn proceeded. "Danger land." "Defend land." Finn finished hoping that would work this time. Jungle Princess took a few seconds to piece all the information in her head and finally nodded in approval before spiraling her spear around and throwing it in the bushes.

"Look out!" Jake shouted pulling Princess Bubblegum to the side. From the outside, Finn shouted at the Jungle Princess, who blandly looked at Finn. "Enemy." She explained. Her legs bolted forward to the retrieve her spear and just as she was about to grab the handle. A large hand whipped her back out to Finn. He obviously recognized the orange yellow fur color of his brother Jake. But to the Jungle Princess, she recognized it not as a dog, but an enemy. "Monster!" she shouted. Without a thought, she lunged forward into the bushes and grasped the dog by his neck. Finn from the outside could hear scuffling between a dog and a woman. He couldn't help but laugh a little before running over to the bushes to break up the fight. "Stop it!" he shouted throwing Jake outside the bush and carrying Jungle Princess by the stomach. She squirmed in his hands and finally he set her down. Still she kept trying to attack Jake, Finn aggressively holding her back. "Jungle Princess!" He shouted. She stopped with one sudden movement. "Jake." He pointed. "Brother." "Kind." He explained simply. Jake stood up and growled at Finn. "Jake, no attack." Finn explained winking at Jake. The dog rolled his eyes and dusted off his arms. He looked over at the princess and rolled his eyes some more. "Don't tell me this is a new interest." Jake said looking at Finn. Finn shrugged his shoulders and walked back over to the bushes.

From a distance he could hear Jake scoffing, but he ignored it to retrieve Jungle Princess's spear. He grabbed the handle and pulled it out of the tree, before noticing a pink haired princess squatting in some leaves. "Finn!" she shouted. The princess lunged at the hero giving him a gigantic hug before he fell to the ground outside of the bushes. "Hey PB." He replied before getting a kiss to the lips. "Okay guys, come on, fate of the land here!" Jake shouted. Princess Bubblegum realized there was people around, so she stood up, shaking off any dirt on her dress, and walked over to the Jungle Princess, in which was squinting at her. Princess Bubblegum cleared her throat and began to speak in a different language. Jungle Princess's expression began to change as the two princess's conversed in a dialect both the brothers didn't understand.

"What do you think they're saying?" Finn asked Jake. "I don't know, does it look like I speak Jungle?" Jake asked his brother. The two brothers let out a little snicker before Finn stood up, still holding the spear. He looked at it closely, examining the light weight feel, the grip wraps that was softer than anything he felt before, and the hum of delight coming from both of his hands when he gripped it. "I think this has magic in it." He claimed before spiraling it around like a windmill. "You think a lot of things buddy, but I doubt that a stick in a jungle has mag-." Jake's words were cut off by a sudden burst of water shooting from the end of the spear. Finn cursed out and tried to stop it before engulfing the firing end of the spear into the ground. Both princesses shook their heads consecutively and went back to talking Jungle.

Jake began to remember the words he read in the book of kingdoms, in which said that the Jungle Kingdom was in charge of overlooking, stopping, and attacking the Fire Kingdom if need be. Water shooting spears seemed like they'd be useful against fire in particular. "Water shooting spears? Seems like they're the fire department around Ooo." Jake conversed. Finn nodded in agreement as the princesses were done talking with one another. "Jungle Princess here has offered her undivided attention to help us against the Fire Kingdom. We have agreed that the best plot from here on is that the Flame Princess should either be imprisoned or be killed." Princess Bubblegum proclaimed. Finn looked at Jungle Princess, who was looking at him with a small smile. "Also, we have to free the Flame King, and restore the treaty that was once in our land." She continued. Finn frowned and looked at Princess Bubblegum who was avoiding looking at him. "The time now is to strike the Flame Kingdom and end this madness once and for all." She ended.

The center of the jungle was yet again quiet, and no one spoke until Finn lifted the spear out of the ground and walked over to Princess Bubblegum. "If we kill her then all of Ooo's hope of peace will be lost." Finn said. The princess shook her head in disbelief, before looking at the Jungle Princess. "Kill." Jungle Princess agreed with PB. Finn glared at the two princesses and dropped the spear in front of both of them. "Then find another damn protector." Finn said before walking in the opposite direction. Jake shouted out to his brother before looking back at the princesses. "Let him leave Jake, his lost sense of peace will be the death of him. If he can't understand that they are our enemy, then he is lost all together." Princess Bubblegum stated before walking away. Jungle Princess looked at Jake and then back at Finn, who disappeared into the jungle. Jake walked toward the pink confused princess and tried to converse with her about Finn but she wouldn't.

There left alone in the center of the jungle was the Jungle Princess, thinking wildly in her mind about the mighty Finn. The Finn that protects all princess in Ooo, the Finn that tried to share his love with all the people, and the Finn that gives his life to his work. However, the Finn that the Jungle Princess knew was years ago, and the scar that still remains in which the Jungle Princess caressed on her left side of her stomach of teeth marks. "My Gussariah." She whispered, before walking on toward where Finn had walked.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I'm so sorry for the long awaited update from the fanfic. I'm glad to see that people wanted to see where it was going. When it comes to my other fanfics however, I don't know if I'm going to finish some of them. I know I want to work on Mummy and this Encounter series. Thank you guys for the support needed to continue to write these, it's really fun for me and hopefully it's somewhat prepping me for a creative future. Review, like, or follow this story, heck like or Follow me as an author. Your support is always so wonderful: both negative and positive feedback. Have a great day guys.


	14. The Connection

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Welcome back everyone for another update of Second Encounter. Sorry for the constant delays of this fanfic, but it will be continuing at a much faster rate (hopefully). Enjoy!

Finn walked through the jungle area, not even knowing where he wanted to go anymore. At the point when a princess was deemed to die, he wanted no part in what was to come of her. So he began to run instead of walking, dodging and weaving out of tree lines to avoid getting his ass kicked by nature itself. Rather, he didn't make it far before he realized that something had landed in front of him. He stopped with a skid of his shoes and readied up his hands to fight whatever there was in front of him. As his guard heightened, the Jungle Princess emerged from the thick bush, dusting her arms off. She frowned to see Finn readied for an attack. "You." He said lowering his fists. He walked to the left only to be trailed by the Jungle Princess farther and farther. "Leave me alone." He declared walking faster. Yet the Jungle Princess didn't listen and kept trailing close behind the princess. Finn looked back to see nobody behind him and for a split second he thought she had given up. Till she appeared right in front of him, both running into each other. Jungle Princess backed a little bit ways and stared at the hero.

"Hero." She stated. Finn shook his head and walked on past her. "Not anymore, not if people I protect will die." He replied. A hand came over Finn's chest stopping him in his tracks. "Stop." She ordered. Finn began to feel a deep sense of rage for this nonsense of a woman. So he threw her hand off of his chest and walked on through the Jungle. "I'm done being the hero, I've told you that, and you should leave me alone." Finn mumbled still walking on. Jungle Princess clenched her fists and ran toward Finn, stopping him by putting her knuckles to her chest as a warning. "Gussariah." She said with a blush of her cheeks. Finn shook his head and began to move her out of the way before Jungle Princess grabbed him. Only to Finn's surprise she wasn't attacking him, rather grasping him for a hug. "My Gussariah." She mumbled under his shirt. Finn blushed as she nuzzled into his torso and he tried to free himself from the situation.

He finally freed himself and gently grabbed her arms to put her in front of him. "I am a hero. I protect all. If I can't protect everyone. Why be a hero?" Finn divided his sentence into individuals so she can understand. Jungle Princess put her soft warm hand on Finn's cheek and closed her eyes. For a minute Finn didn't feel anything but just as he was about to relieve her hand from his face, a light aurora began to form around them. His eyes widened as light circle and dodged all around him. He smiled as the Jungle Princess's eyes lit up like a person were star gazing on crisp pale moon night. Finn felt like if peace on earth were granted then this is what the Gods would guarantee the deceased. "Finn." Jungle Princess spoke out. Only instead of English, she spoke in a different language that Finn knew he wasn't supposed to know, but translated the words in his mind with ease. "You are a hero because the world needs a hero. The world also is swallowed in a darkness that none of us can see but you can. See it in yourself to save the ones that you know can be saved." Jungle Princess spoke in her language. "If I save the ones that I know can be saved, then I will make enemies." Finn replied. "Not true, if you look at the dark that shrouds this land, you will see that not everything is true, everything can be a manipulation of evil." Jungle Princess explained.

The light began to fade between the two as Jungle Princess began to slowly close her eyes and fall. Finn quickly grabbed her, lifting her up into his arm. Her hands felt his face and she smiled to be in her hero's arms. "You. Are. A. Hero." She said before passing out from the overconsumption of her power. He sighed and looked back at the trail that he had walked on.

Princess Bubblegum stood in the Jungle Camp, pacing around faster and faster. Jake sat on a log pouting and finding different ways to get his brother back. He thought of various things he could say that wouldn't piss him off. However, every time he thought of the things, the more he realized it led to Flame Princess's death. Bubblegum still paced around and looked back at the way Finn went through the Jungle. "He'll be back, he will. Yes he will. He's our only hope. Damnit where is he?" She began to spurt out. Jake looked at the entryway and saw that a blue shirt appeared out from the jungle. "Finn!" He shouted practically running out to his brother. Finn walked past his worrisome brother and carried Jungle Princess onto the campsite, right past the mumbling pink princess, and into a large tent that Finn assumed was Jungle Princess's. He laid the princess down and squatted beside her, feeling her forehead with his hand.

Walking back out of the tent he looked around at the worried people and he cleared his throat. Getting Jake's and Bubblegum's attention as well. Finn realized that his mind was telling him to speak Jungle, in which he began. "People. Your princess is fine, she is resting after showing me the truth. She has shown me that there is evil in the world, and that is true. Also she has shown me that the true evil is not our enemy currently." Finn spoke in Jungle. For a second all the Jungle people paused and slowly began to nod at his words. Jake, lost as he will ever be, scratched at the top of his head and looked at the princess. "What's he saying?" Jake asked. Princess Bubblegum didn't answer at first and kept listening to Finn rally up the Jungle People. "The real enemy is not the princess, but the true evil flame! We have to find it and kill it before it takes control of the princess for good." Finn stated. All of the Jungle people didn't make a sound, but instead raised their fists in the air and slowly began to chant the name that Finn was given.

"Gussariah, Gussariah, GUSSARIAH!" they all shouted. "Let's forever take the fire out and bring peace of the natural world!" Finn shouted raising his fist in the air. The Jungle People shouted up and down now yelling Gussariah as loud as they all could. Jake in the back however was lost to why they were shouting and yelling Gussariah. "Princess, what's going on?" He asked. Princess Bubblegum bit her lip and looked at the dog. "They're retaliating against me."

Back in the farther southern regions, sleet and snow began to fall down and around the crystalized structures. Through a window, a faint flame could be seen and an older man in a blue robe hunched over admiring it. "A flame, a dearest flame. Gunther! Watch as this dies." He cackled as his hands erupted shards of ice into the fire's core. "Damn fire. Shouldn't exist in this world." His voice cracked and wheezed. A little penguin emerged from a farther room to quaked and stomp in front of the old man. "What's that you say?" He asked. The penguin quaked and stomped louder going back into the room he came from. "Wait Gunter! I'll follow." The old man said following his penguin. The old man approached the room with the pale black haired vampire laying down in the bed, tossing and turning, shouting Finn's name over and over. "Finn! How dare you bring that mongrel name into this sacred castle!" He shouted freaking out. His hands uncontrollably blasted ice shards in every which direction, snapping the vampire out of her unconscious mind. "Simon stop! She shouted flying off the bed and out of the way. The old man grabbed his head and threw the crown off of the top, getting rid of his ice powers. He crumpled to the floor and felt tears running down his hands. "Gunther, give me the dose! Please!" He shouted.

The old man fell to the ground and just as he was about to give up on getting the medication, the vampire ejected him with the needle in which the penguin carried in his beak. "Oh thank you Gunther, what would I ever do without my little helper." The old man calmed looking up to see Marceline. "Oh you're awake! Good." He said grasping his crown from the floor. "Simon wait." Marceline replied following the ice king out the door. He looked at her with a pleasant smile, readjusting his crown on the top of his head. "What's wrong? Too small for me?" He asked trying to find different ways to adjust his crown. "No the crown's fine, but what's with the freak-out?" Marceline asked concerned. The ice king paused and looked at the pale vampire before memories began to pile in from his previous mind frame of being Simon. He saw her as a little girl and saw himself as a wise man with blue shaded glasses. "Marceline, I assure you I'm fine dear." Simon spoke out from the ice king. "Simon that's you! Please don't go back into the ice kin-." Marceline started.

The ice king's pale eyes and broken voice returned to see Marceline standing there in front of him. "What's wrong? Too small for me?" He asked again trying to find the same way Marceline saw the first time. She sighed and looked out the window of the ice kingdom. She looked back at him for the last time and spoke her last words to him. "If you're in there Simon, I want you to hear this from me and not anyone else. You were my life back before the ice came and if the ice king has something hidden from you, then he has locked you away in the old body you live in now. Please, if you come back, find your way to me." Marceline stated before flying out the window. Tears fell from her face and a shockwave erupted from her takeoff to the skies above. "Weird. This Simon guy must have been important. Oh well! She's gone and it's just you and me Gunther." Ice king shouted. Gunther replied with a small quake before waddling away.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I hope the events of this fanfic isn't too all of the place. I'm liking how it's falling into place because it seems like Ice King to me has always been the hidden ally to Finn HINT HINT. Anyways. I hope you guys enjoyed this next update, which took a little while to plan. The updates should get a little better but we'll see. Leave a review, like, or follow up for the next chapter!


End file.
